Stop Joking With Our Emotions
by Pakkrat
Summary: Slade is reported dead from the lava, Terra's a rock, but a twist of fate caused the doubledate of all time! However, a very unwelcomed friend comes to play his jokes... Titans GO! Sorry about chapter 3, fixed it!
1. Introduction!

Stop Joking With Our Emotions!

Written By: Pakkrat

Note: This is a story of the more accepted relationships in the Teen Titan collection! So pairings are as follows, BeastBoy/Raven and Robin/Starfire. Also, the people that made Teen Titans the comics and cartoons own their characters, I just play with their characters like puppets! Right Puppet King?

Puppet King: … take you're hand out of my butt…

Pakkrat: … eh-heh, just read and if you can review! SMILE!!!

Puppet King: ... e-hem.

Pakkrat: Oops... sorry.

On top of the infamous Titan Tower, was the female hero Raven, a slender and yet conclusive person, her powers are the most taxing. Calling for complete control of one's emotions on a constant daily basis can be taxing, especially with a group of super hero friends like hers.

Raven was in her normal meditative state, now going into the astral plane. Here she had her spiritual form of a hooded girl, nothing odd to her normal apparel. There was one thing out of the normal… "FOUR!" a trans-spiritual golf ball flew past here, the Shaolin Monks were playing a game of spirit golf… Raven sighed at this sight, a place of enlightenment reduced to a tourist attraction. "Azarath Metrone Zinthos" was what she chanted to keep in perfect meditation, until a loud and slightly obnoxious green boy bolted to scream "OH! RAVEN!!!" Raven's concentration now gone to the bouncing kangaroo she sighed to turn to Beast Boy turning back to his humanoid form, "Look! Look!" She took a flyer from his hand and saw the picture of a clown, and "Lord Laughs-A-Lot" in the title. "The most awesome, coolest, bestrest, greatest, funniest, place in the world and we get four free tickets!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Beast boy… how many times does five go into four?"

Beast Boy smiled on, looking at the four tickets, with his big star eyes, then the stars shattered to then had clouds of gray and rain pour upon him. "Oh… I never realized that." Beast Boy then picked himself up slapping himself in the head, "Oh I forgot! Cy says he wanted to stay home so you, me, Robin, and Star are going! Like a date or something! See-Ya!" Beast Boy ran down the stairs to get his stuff together.

Raven turned to her meditation "Azarath… Metrone… Zin- wait… DATE!!!!!"

(Now comes the title like in the show, to divide the plot from story!)

_When there's trouble you know who to call __  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans!  
  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO!  
  
With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans!  
  
They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
'Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO!  
  
1.. 2.. 3.. 4....  
Teen Titans!_

(SEE, wasn't that bad now was it? Now we can get back to the story!)

Raven was sitting with her legs crossed, her cheeks flushed, and he thoughts running a billion times more than usual! Did Beast Boy, her good friend and the guy she made a hobby to poke fun at have a feeling for her? Oh, but what about Terra? Terra was still trapped and those two did have a history… kind of. They were supposed to only be really good friends… okay… Raven finally stopped thinking and left the roof top. She decided to clear her thoughts with a drink, it would make sense at the moment.

Inside the Kitchen, while she was thinking, Beast Boy was as chipper as a humming bird, literally. He fluttered about the room his wings going impossibly fast before Cyborg who was sitting at the table with a large sub reached up to have Beast Boy smack dead into his large palm. Beast Boy slowly peeled off and then turned to normal screaming "Dude! What was that for?"

Cyborg took a large bite, and swallowed, "You were annoying me." He then grinned, "So you're really happy about going on a date with Raven, right?"

Raven had come to the door and listened; she was anticipating a long speech but was shocked at what Beast boy really did! "WHAT!" Beast Boy was flailing his arms and looked embarrassed, "No, no! I uh… was just happy how I'll go out and meet up with some…" Beast boy did a little wiggle of his arms, and seductive flare of his brows to emphasize his point, "fly honeys… Raven won't mind the deal. She hates to leave the house but she'll thank me later."

"What? You're playing her?" Cyborg looked kind of upset, "She's you're friend man!"

"Whoa! I don't mean it that way! I'm just sure she'd never want to go on some kind of a date."

Cyborg looked some what confused, "Well, what if Raven started to hit on somebody else on your date? I mean she's not going to be with you so what if she hit on… like… Robin?"

Beast Boy became huffed, "Yeah, right, she would never dare! She'd either upset Star or me!"

"But you don't like her like that." Cyborg had a nice little grin.

Beast Boy gulped, "Well, I don't but it's the principle!"

At this point a light bulb blew, the two men looked confused, the lights were changed earlier. Raven was outside fuming, she floated to her room wondering why she even thought she could like the idiot! She then had a sudden flash, a sudden revenge induced evil plan! She rubbed her hands together and headed to Starfire's room. Raven had opened the door, and saw that Starfire was not even there! One of the times she needed her and she was not even around! "Excuse me, Raven?" Raven turned to see Starfire smiling in her oh so gleeful manner, "How are you today?"

Raven sighed, "I'm fine Starfire, how are you?"

Starfire smiled saying, "I am so uncontrollably happy! Robin has asked me to go on a…" she became shifty eyed and leaned into Raven's ear saying, "Date." She then beamed up with hearts in her eyes. Raven felt like gagging…

"I'm… thrilled for you Star, could I borrow a couple of you're books. Beast Boy asked me out tonight to and-."

Starfire was now slapping her hands together, "OH! Raven! Wondrous news! I never knew Beast Boy had feelings for you! I will retrieve all my romance novels for you to enjoy and take ideas as to how to be during you're date as well!"

Starfire then ran into her room searching for a small box of paperback books she bought for her early lessons to the human world. She enjoyed them, but never found out what some of the stories meant. She gave the box to Raven smiling, "Oh, how proud I am you and Beast Boy will be together tonight!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah…" she then floated off to her room where she looked to see it was not 8:20 am, it was more than likely that this ordeal was going to be late at night. Raven started to skim the books, the on going love and googly eyed teens annoyed her, but she found several stories like she wanted, stories of… seduction…

It was not a lie, that's what he told himself, Beast Boy was not lying about Raven to Cyborg. He was not planning of making a really big deal of the night… aside the fact it was his dream come true! For as long as Beast Boy could recall he had an admiration for Raven's constant cool in almost all situations, something Beast Boy lacked. She was also very powerful not only her powers but to control her emotions constantly from the fact if she did not some powerful force could overpower her and cause all sorts of terrible things to happen. Raven was not just admirable, she was… adorable! Beast Boy was not only in like, but love of the girl. He was ashamed that Cyborg would know, the only other person he let know was Terra.

Beast Boy was in his room digging his head into his pillow, how terrible he felt when he went to the little shrine and saw Terra trapped… how long till he could hold her? He had gone with Raven, it was one of his many visits to the girl he found to be his greatest friend. "So, how have you been? Everyone's the same up at the tower. We were all going to come but they said they will make it in a little while. You know, can't leave the city unprotected." His ears kind of drooped, he never knew if she heard him, or if she knew he was there. He lived on his hope that she could understand it some how.

"Beast boy, we don't have time to waste let's go!" Raven seemed more put off about the trip. Beast Boy sighed as he made his way out, he realized not to far he dropped his communicator, as he was headed back he heard Raven talking. "So, like I said before. I still feel something… weird… around him. Terra, I think I like him, I'm not sure."

Beast Boy turned around the corner slowly, and turned into a small gopher that burrowed next to Raven. More actually behind a rock she sat on. She continued, "Every time he makes one of his lame jokes, or makes that little grin, I feel more… safe… safer than any other time in my life. I have always had a hard life; making up to the fact of my past was hard till I met him. The truth is, I never accepted you because how you two meant so much to each other. I knew you could take him away, but now I feel worse that you're gone and if I acted on my whims, it would be wrong as you're trapped and not able to give him a sense of love anyway. I guess I need you're… you're…" Raven gave one of her so small nearly impossible to see grins, "You're blessing to love…" there was a deep pause "Beast Boy."

At that Beast Boy jumped out of his hole quickly dive into it again and burrow away. Raven didn't notice him, he stayed in the path listening, to hear what sounded like a crackling, Raven seemed to beam with joy saying "Thank you!" she then went back to the monotone, "Terra, I appreciate it." She left then. Beast Boy popped out to grab his com device, and see Terra's face, he smiled, saying, "Um… I heard, thanks for saying its okay… I kinda liked her to… don't tell kay?"

Beast Boy ran, the smile on Terra's face was now a greater, and happier one, happy most likely for her friends.

That was why when the tickets came, and the ideas rolled, Beast Boy knew he would finally get her and him to have a date, a chance to explore their emotions more freely. So what was Raven going to do?

Raven was slowly making her way through the tower, she saw her target, he was in the gym working out. Robin, the leader, the only way for her to get revenge! Raven made a small stroll inside of the tower's gym to come up to Robin as he kicked and punched the hanging punching bag. She watched, she had to do something very… VERY unlike her. A direct flirtatious phrase or scenario to get his attention to then play the game out properly. She watched as he punched with a strong right jab and then a left, something was going to strike his male pride quick, to cause the needed effect. The way he was moving? No, to obvious… the way he smelled? He was sweating… Perfect! 'Oh my gawd! Like, you're going to so blow it!" the chopper valley girl personality of Raven's free spirited emotions came on laughing, a lot of stress was on her emotional levels trying to attempt this. Ignoring it Raven said slowly, "Robin?"

Robin continued his strikes, "Yeah, what is it? Trouble?"

"No, the way you're sweating, the date and all, you may need a shower."

Robin nodded, going to his strikes quickly again, "Yeah, I'll get one in a little while. You could get one if you want."

Raven felt ill now, the meager, sadder her spoke out, 'He may not like this…'

The courageous Raven said, 'Go for it! He'll be freaking fine! Boo-Ya!'

Raven nodded, 'No turning back now!' she spoke aloud, "Actually, I thought we could get one together."

Robin was still in a high kick when it struck him, "TOGETHER!?!" His kick was then tangled, he was strapped by the ankle with the bag's chains, Raven leaned over to the hanging titan saying, "I see you're not ready, we have a whole night to enjoy things like that… don't worry." She then kissed her finger tips and laid them to Robin's cheek, She walked off saying "See ya… Robin."

Robin was beet red… 'Um… was that Raven?' he was thinking to himself for a while as he was stuck.

Raven took the time to go to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, downed wash, brushed, then washed, and spat to try and get the evil words from her lips. Her emotions were hysterical with laughter, she controlled them and slowly made her way outside, soon enough the date would begin.

Meanwhile… City District

The man ran the streets, quickly outrunning the big van, the van pulled in front of him allowing two men to grab the runner dragging him inside. The man was the owner of "Lord Laughs A-Lots" restaurant. The goons holding him wore strange clown costumes, like circus clowns! One man sat in a swivel chair saying, "Oh, Charlie… we have a tight snag in the plan."

Charlie, the abducted man asked, "Um, what?"

"Well, you say you're the Lord of Laughs, but the problem is… I'm the only one with that TITLE!" A large grin shown through the dim van, "So, why shouldn't I kill you right where you are?"

"Be… because the Titans are coming to my restaurant! They can be yours Mr. umm… Mr."

"Please Charlie, call me,. Mr. J…" Mr. J began to let out a low chuckle that slowly grew to a strong roaring sadistic laugh…laughter of the truly mad and insane…

Note: Okay, a story I wanted to write for fun and my love of the Teen Titans show. So what does everyone think? I know the first chapter is short but I wanted to give a taste to the story. It's going to be SO fun with the date! Keep reading and review if you can I'd love to see what everyone thinks. Also, I want to know if they would like/dislike if Raven is more flirting with Robin, I know it may seem out of character but her not liking it seems to keep her true to her character kay, bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and The Lord Of Laughs

Chapter 2: The dates… and Lord of Laughs.

Disclaimer/Note: Thank you to all the people that reviewed, I'll say a thank you at the end of the chapter to all! Then again, the Teen Titans characters are properly owned to their creators, and other DC comic characters to their previous creators… You'll see what I mean soon. /

The day was planned out to be perfect… kind of. Raven had other plans, but how far could she take this revenge thing before it goes to far? She just wanted Beast Boy to feel as bad as she did when she found out he didn't care about her. How much it hurt… that he could lie to her… to make her feel so wrong. She knew it was a perfect plan, Beast Boy had come down stairs with a large grin, he stepped next to Raven saying, "Man, this is going to be a great evening, hunh?"

Raven turned away from him not answering, he felt hurt, but he figured she would be stand offish at first. The others came and sure enough Starfire was holding Robin's arm smiling, Robin even had his grin. Raven smiled as she winked at Robin, and noted not only did Robin kind of turn a shade of red, Beast Boy looked at the two strangely, like he felt there was something wrong! Raven figured he was finally starting to get worried, soon revenge was hers!

"Whoah!" Cyborg came out of the tower and said, "Okay, you all have a great time, and I'll stick it out here chillin and waitin for any trouble, kay?"

Robin turned to Cyborg smiling, "Sure thing, try to call us if you need any help okay?"

Cy nodded, Starfire gleamed her eyes, "Oh, what a wonderful day! We will get to enjoy our time with our dearest friends!"

Raven grinned, "Some dearer than others…" She gave a small glance to Robin, making sure Beast Boy had noticed. Beast Boy turned a little brow to Robin as if daring him to say something… he had a bad feeling in his stomach. "Okay, let's move out Titans!"

Raven and the others all made their ways out. Inside the tower was Cyborg, he was rummaging through the fridge making a large sub, some chips and dips, other things of that sort. He then laid them on a table in front of the couch and the TV grinning, "Oh yeah! Perfect timing! Not only do the guys leave for an entire night, but my favorite TV show is running a 5 hour marathon of their most radical stunts ever! Now it's going to so great!" Cy turned on the TV to…

"Now it's time for happy puppy and the grumpy kitty show!" there was a small pink puppy and blue kitten, the puppy was yapping as the cat moaned…

Cyborg snorted, his nostrils kind of flared, "Starfire…" he then tried to flip the channel but the yapping continued, the moaning continued… the sickening… continued… "No…" Cy looked at the blinking light with "Batteries" under it. "NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Cyborg jumped up and began to scour the drawers, couch, carpet, ceiling, everything he could think of! However, it was useless… there were no batteries! He used the last ones earlier that week but figured would they even need batteries that soon? If he needed them he would take them from the… remote… "Do'h!"

The movies were nothing spectacular, the ones they could choose from were very… not… um… good. Beast Boy wanted to see the comical "Creepy Movie 3" but a lot of the people who saw that seemed really upset with how pointless it turned out. Raven was sort of interested in "Mikey Vs. Thompson" but the outcome she heard was less than expected. Starfire saw the new Sci-Fi movie "Spacers Vs. Hunters", but the endings is supposed to be so easy to see that half way through the movie it's a waste of time. None of the movies seemed to be worth while...

Robin looked at the titles and smiled as he said, "What about "Urban Evil: Armageddon!" the titans all knew nothing about it, it had Action for Robin, Horror for Raven, Comedy for Beast Boy, and even Sci-Fi for Starfire! They all agreed freely that it was the best choice.

As they entered the theaters, Raven had made her way to the bathroom, she felt nauseaous… on the walk down… she "Accidently" fell onto Robin. While on him she felt him grab her leg, she jumped and said "So… sorry." She was now starting to worry, what if he was getting interested? God… what if he was turned on? GAHK! Raven began seeing herself vomiting into the toilet, she didn't but the idea made her feel that way. She liked Beast Boy, but what he did, he deserved to be punished. Raven turned to see Starfire, she was looking into a mirror, upset. "What's wrong Star?"

Star turned to her slightly worried friend, she gave a grin, but it was forced. Raven was now worried, Starfire is not the kind of person that has to force a grin! "Star, what's wrong? You can trust me."

Starfire sighed, leaning over to the wall, "I am worried… Robin has not held my hand since this date began, he seems to be upset… am I angering him?"

"No!" Raven reassured, somewhat defensive in her tone, "He is only getting worked up from the whole date thing. Give it time, maybe he won't act normally until after the dinner?" she planned on explaining herself at the meal, then she hoped nothing bad happened in between.

Star grinned, slowly walking off. Raven raised her hood and removed it to then rub her temples, she heard foot steps her way. She felt arms around her waist, the reflection… "ROBIN!" she turned to be nose to nose to Robin, "What?"  
Robin grinned, "Come on, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Robin I…" Raven narrowed her eyes, Robin would never betray Star like this. He loved her… so that means… "You know?"

"What I know," Robin stopped pinning her to lean against the stall and then with a little grin he said, "You have been weird all day, I can't figure out why and I was a detective. The strangest thing is you always make sure you're flirting is in front of Beast Boy, also you try you're best to make these things accidental and out of Star's eyes if possible. So I guess you're trying to make Beast Boy jealous, why I don't have a clue."

Raven nodded, "Yes, I want to make him jealous, but I can't explain it yet. You wouldn't…" She blushed, "Mind playing along a little would you?"

Robin rubbed his head, "Well, I don't know. Star would be hurt if she thought I liked you."

"I'm going to explain everything at dinner, that's all I ask."

Robin looked at Raven, his worried curves to his mask slowly made a plain look of acceptance, "Alright, but if anything goes wrong you have to smooth it out between me and Star."

"Actually," Raven sighed, "If anything goes wrong she may not like me all to well."

That was when Robin left, Raven some time after. However, in the line for snacks was a somewhat red colored Beast Boy… "They…together? BATHROOM!!!"

The clerk at the desk asked, "Um, you okay?"

Beast Boy turned into a tyrannosaurus head, and roared on the man, before turning back to normal and heading to his seat. The man whimpered as he whipped some spit from his face.

The Titans sat from left to right as Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy. These seats were not accidental, Raven and Robin figured it would be a nice chance to get Beast Boy upset. The movie played out like it was supposed to, but nothing was so great. Raven whispered into Robin's ears about a certain scene, Beast Boy rolled over to the side thinking, 'Man… always the pretty boys get the girls. He's got Raven, and Starfire! How lame man! Arrgh!' He was now messing up his hair in frustration. Raven noticed, and figured the plan was actually working. Now to really get Beast Boy's attention, but how?

A scary spot popped on the screen, Raven grinned as she jumped and landed into Robin's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin felt awkward but played as well he could. "Um… you okay there Raven?" he "accidentally" grabbed her thigh, Beast Boy was fuming and had flames in his eyes, he SO was not seeing this!!!

Starfire grinned over to the two saying, "Oh Raven, did you get frightened? How humorous!"

Raven got into her seat smiling to Starfire, "Um, yeah." She looked at her friend's smile, so oblivious, but that didn't make having to act this way with a man she loved any easier…

"BATTERIES!!!" Cyborg screamed as he drove down the road to a gas station, "I need them now!" he opened the door and ran inside to find several batteries, "Aw yeah!"

As Cyborg was leaving to purchase his batteries, a large bolt of energy zapped them…Overload had come for a recharge and was absorbing every electrical item or charged item in the store. Cyborg looked at the dead batteries in disbelief, then to Overload in rage he ran and slammed the overgrown lightning bolt into a freezer. Cyborg sighed as he then sat down to think, all the time he was trying to get batteries his show was playing out more and more… he was missing it! The marathon of a life time!

Cyborg saw a clerk in the corner, he had on a turban and popped over the counter saying, "Thank you young man…" Cyborg asked, "You have any batteries I could borrow?" the man sighed saying "I am sorry, that monster ate all of my stock. However, there is an electronics store in the city called "Electro-Eddy" and it is right next to that new restaurant that came out."

Cyborg grinned, "Really? I can see how the gang's date is going then."

It was going bad, really bad. Raven was noticing that Beast Boy was really mad, maybe he was upset about it to much, maybe it was being played out to far. Raven also saw how Robin was getting awkwardly upset, Starfire took his actions as to her personally, as if she was to blame. She knew that even before they ate their meal she would have to explain herself fully to them all. "Lord Laughs-A-Lots" was a silly place for all ages, his newest promotional stunt was for the teenage group, and who better than the Teen Titans to draw in the interests? The hostess was a blonde with her hair laid back to her sides freely. She smiled saying, "Robin! Oh look how you grown, I'm so thrilled!" then she seemed to jump grabbing her ear, she screamed back in her microphone, "Alright already! I forgot!" she smiled sweetly again and ushered the group to their seat. There was no one there except for the clown crew that was cleaning and such. The Titans expected that it was not going to be like that, they expected fans and promotional shoots, but it was like a private dinner.

Raven stood up and coughed, "I need to say something… something about our date tonight." Before she could continue Beast Boy murmured, "What, about how you and Robin were making out in the bathroom at the movies!" he slammed his napkin down to emphasize his rage, Starfire was holding a glass which she easily crushed from the realization. She looked to Raven as if it was a bad joke, but then she began thinking more and more about the way Robin was acting and the books Raven was reading here and there…

Raven was about to speak out again but Starfire said with her face drawn away, "Robin?" Robin looked at her slowly and worriedly, "Is it true… do you not like me as much as Raven?"

Robin stood up screaming, "I don't like her!"

Beast Boy leaped up screaming "I get it! Pretty boys like you really tick me off! You guys take all the woman you can to do as you wish and then you just use em and leave em!"

Raven screamed "Beast Boy! You're just as bad I heard what you said to Cyborg!" Beast Boy turned in shock, how did she know? "I was there, you said that I was just there for the ride! Basically, I had no reason to be here and if you could you'd have hooked up with some," Raven slapped her hands together and swiveled her shoulders, "Fly honeys and not me!"

Beast Boy was furious, "That's no reason to take everything out on us all! You ruined all our evenings!"

Starfire was busy with Robin, now yelling at him, "How could you treat me in such a manner?"

Robin tried to comfort her by grabbing her shoulder but she swiped it, "Star! I didn't want you to find out like this! It was a joke!"

"Some joke! It has hurt and cost us more than any joke should ever cost!"

"I agree." Said a some what fanciful male voice now entering the room from the kitchen, "That's why jokes of these proportions should be left to professionals like me… right bird brain?"

Robin had frozen, he knew the voice… the voice that haunted him when he remembered his past, the past of his early carrer as a crime fighter. God, not him, that sadistic maniac! Robin turned to the purple suited man, his purple brim hat with the black strap about the brim. It was him, the outfit his greatest trade mark, he was covering his face with the hat, for effect, he always went for effect. Robin was feeling a lump in his throat, a change in his emotions to the unknown gully he called hatred. This man… this man…

"Robin," Starfire looked perplexed, Robin had not seemed this upset in his entire life. "Is something the matter?" she turned to the newcomer as the other titans did. Then the hat came to the man's chest causing all but Starfire to gasp, she never saw that green hair or pale skin on the news, that grin in her nightmares. Robin spoke slowly and shakily, "… Joker…"

The Joker, a grin so huge only grew, his arms came out and with a sweepingly large change of playful happy emotion he said, "Oh Robin! How long has it been?" The Joker then came to a halt and started to tap his foot and finger in thought, he was very visual as part to his character, "Let's see… a year maybe, I can't remember. Who cares?" He shrugged and pulled out his cane with the golden clown laughing on it's holder, "Let's start things up… with a bang!" he pushed the clown's mouth to cause several explosions in the room, Raven raised her shield and kept them all from the blaze. While that happened Robin heard it, the laugh… it grows from a chuckle to a cackle of mad emotion. "Eh! Hah! Heh! Heeh! He! Heh!" the way it was so signature to him was only enraging Robin, he left because it was what he heard when that girl… Robin screamed in his rage, ordering Raven to let him go. She did, and Star saw in his eyes that look, the look Robin had with Slade, that look of hatred. She felt tears fall down her cheeks, she was hoping it was over but now he was going to go into a mad hunt for a clown. Robin ran into the kitchen before the titans, and then another explosion closed off the two rooms. Starfire screamed "Robin! Robin!" but her was already gone to her, he was on the hunt, he wanted the clown!

Starfire turned to have a woman smiling at her, she had at her side a large hammer, "Alright, It's Hammer TIME!!!" The woman slammed the hammer at Star, Starfire barely dodged the large weapon and grabbed some water she then threw in the woman's face. The woman whipped it off snapping her fingers, "Oh yeah I forgot!" She pulled out a small compact makeup kit and began patting her face. As that happened several goons came out to begin fighting the remaining titans. The woman then undid her clothing to reveal her tights of red and black, she also then grabbed a two belled jester hood with the suit, and tucked her hair under it. The woman was The Joker's lovely mistress, Harley Quinn! She spat into her hands, and gripped the hammer again saying, "Play ball!" she then stopped and thought, "Actually, wouldn't it be croquet since I got a mallet, live and learn!"

Beast Boy and Raven were fending of some goons. Beast Boy relied on his gorilla form as a brute to fling the goons into each other, Raven used her telekinesis to fling tables into the mobs. She looked at Beast Boy and how he looked at her in a scowl, she spoke to him telepathically, "I'm sorry… I was hurt! You hurt me when you said that I wasn't worth the time!"

Beast Boy turned back to normal, he wasn't listening to her, "We'll talk about this later! Alright!"

Raven was hurt by how angry he was, could he ever forgive her? She just continued to help out as much as she could. Starfire was having the worst part, she had Harle and her mallet trying to squish her! Harley was also able to dodge with her athleticism and Starfire found it to be a problem. Star was shooting her bolts at Harley as fast as possible, but it was not enough. Finally, Starfire flew at Harley full force plowing her into a wall. Harley shook her head saying, "Geesh, these kids are ruthless. I guess it's time for the next part of the plan!"

She pushed a button from a remote and a giant metal egg fell through the ceiling she screamed "Hey, Teen Twits! Why did the chicken cross the road," she grinned as the egg began to crack and then break open to reveal a giant robotic chicken? "To eat the Teen Titans! Get it?" she saw their disbelief, a giant chicken? She sighed saying, "No respect, no respect at all." She then leaped off to the chicken's back, then somersaulted through the hole in the ceiling waving bye-bye as she exited the burning building. The titans looked at the metal bird and sweat dropped as it the crowed out "Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!" then opened it's mouth wide to fire a long barrage of missiles!

Robin had followed Joker out through the kitchen and into some kind of storage place, there were tons of crates. Robin had followed the Jokers laugh until he found the tape recorder playing it again and again. He picked it up and the voice of The Joker said, "So by now you found out it wasn't me… loooook up!"

Robin looked up and was suddenly struck with some kind of electrical jolt from the back. The Joker chuckled, "Oops, I meant look behind you!"

The Joker waited for Robin to look at him to then raise his right hand showing his hand buzzer, "So, what's the Buzz? I haven't seen you for so long Bird Boy!"

Robin grit his teeth, "Not long enough!"

"Aww Robin, how can you be so mean to me?" The Joker then began to twirl his cane, "I missed ya twerp, so much I'll have ta kill ya to make up for it!" he lunged at Robin screaming his laugh, Robin blocked the Joker's swipes and swings with his extended pole. The two were bouting it out like it was their old days of fighting, The Joker laughed after he tied up with Robin, "So kid, how ya feel? Like old times huh?"

Robin felt like gagging, "Yeah, just like old times!" He then pushed off The Joker and jumped into the air to use a vertical swipe to The Joker. The Joker grinned and flung the point of his cane out twisting the head ornament clockwise. The cane connected with Robin's chest and began to electrocute the boy wonder massively. Robin fell stunned, The Joker grinned, "Well, it was fun." He raised his cane to Robin's head twisting it again to have a hole come out of the end, "But it's game over." He pulled a trigger and the hole shot out a small pole with "Bang" on the flag, The Joker laughed as he then began to run off saying, "Keep up the good work kid!"

Robin got up slowly to hear the explosions outside, he looked to see the others fighting a chicken robot. He had to choose, The Joker or his friends, he jumped through the window to fling his exploding batarangs at the robot to cause it to topple, but then get back up. Robin screamed "What happened?"

Beast Boy came over in a hawk form quickly turning to human saying, "That one girl was Harley, she like totally sucks! She sent out a giant chicken robot and attacked us with it!"

Raven nodded saying, "We can't destroy it because it seems to have a thick shell, we needed you!"

Starfire asked, "Where is The Joker?"

"He got away, don't worry about it." He turned to the chicken-bot saying, "Okay, now I wish we had Cyborg."

On cue, a sonic blast struck the head of the chicken-bot and caused it to fall over again. Cyborg walked in slowly saying, "You rang?"

The titans all cheered as he came in with his smoking arm. Robin grinned as he said "Titans, GO!"

That was the battle cry, and sure enough Cyborg began bombarding his sonic cannon, while Raven flung cars into the beast to blind it with the smoke. Starfire was giving a bombardment of bolts to keep it from moving, and Beast Boy turned to an elephant to then ram it's legs to cause it to twirl in the air from his force. Robin took it upon himself to unhinge it's legs with his batarangs, Raven used her powers to take out nuts and bolts from the wings soon after. Star and Cy used their strength to break the head from the neck, Beast Boy transformed to his gorilla form to assist them. It was then over, the monster bird was plucked. They looked at the monster and smiled, cheered, then the four dating titans turned to anger and spite. Cyborg noticed but said, "Well, we better get on home now. So how was you're date?"

That was a bad idea because all four of them screamed "LOUSY!" into Cyborg's face.

They reached the tower and Cyborg grinned as he reached for the batteries, he used them to turn the channel and there was his show… "Now to return to the latest episode of "Our Foolish Squabbles" a soap opera to remember for the ages."

"Phew," he let out a pant, "I thought I'd miss this."

Raven and Beast Boy were looking at eachother with daggers, until they overheard the TV show, "Rava! I know I was a jerk trying to act all manly in front of my friends because I feel for you, I know it hurt you, but was flirting with my best friend to get back at me really worth it?"

The character Rava smiled to the man saying, "No, Bobby, it hurt you and our friends! It was not worth it. The pain that you could see me as so little when I feel you could mean a lot to me one day hurt, I want us to make a new Bobby, try to work things out!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, he had his ears dropped, "Um, sorry Beast Boy." She turned to him with a grin, "I guess even if I have so much control of my feelings in the end I can lose to… jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Beast Boy grinned, "I am one to be jealous of. When I saw you with Robin I freaked, I never could see it coming. I probably should have realized something was up." He put his arms behind his head saying, "Tell ya what, we have a long time to figure out this kind of stuff, how about we take things slow, be friends rather than something else?"

Raven nodded, "I agree, if we don't we may kill eachother!" they then laughed, Cyborg whipped away a tear saying "Man, this is better than the show."

Raven and Beast Boy gave flaming eyes to Cyborg, causing him to slink into his seat and watch his show.

"Robin." Starfire flew after him as he made his way down the hall to his room, "May we talk?"

Robin turned around saying, "Not now." and continuing down the hall.

Starfire flew in front of Robin saying, "Robin!" he stopped, she bit her bottom lip before saying, "This Joker, he is making you act much like when you did with Slade. I am worried, you ran yourself ragged with Slade and if you do it again… I am so worried."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "You don't get, The Joker is worse than Slade, he's a monster!" Robin leaned over to the wall saying, "He is one of the nightmares I tried to forget from my times with Batman."

Starfire nodded, "I realize he was an enemy, but we will stop him."

"That's not good enough!" Robin swung his arm hitting the wall with his fist. His fist was shaking, he was so furious, "The Joker hurts people, he kills people, he does it all in fun. He has this sense of sadistic humor that is in how much he hurts someone is equal to his pleasure. I never wanted to see him again."

Starfire was so scared, Robin was so agitated. He walked to his room, to exit with a box. "These are some things I kept from my days with Batman, here's some articles of The Joker."

Starfire saw some articles, she gasped at the people dead on the ground with gigantic smiles on their faces. "They didn't die happy Star, they just died."

Starfire handed the clipping back, "This Joker is a cruel man."

Robin nodded, "I know, that's why I have to stop him now!"

"No Robin." Starfire grabbed his hand, smiling, "We must stop him."

Robin looked at her, his eyes were softer as he grinned and the brim of his mask was sympathetic, "Yeah, we have to stop him, and we will."

The van was flying down the road, Harley Quinn was driving, while The Joker was watching something in the back. It was his chicken-bot data. He grinned more and more, "Oh, this was absolutely perfect! I have just about enough on the twerps." He popped his head on Harley saying, "Schnukums, could you drive us to this address."

Harley looked at the address and smirked, "Sure thing Puddin."

The Joker grinned, "I need to make a couple calls, The Joker grabbed a cell phone and began to punch in some numbers and said, "Hey, This is The Joker. I got a proposition, you ever hear of the Teen Titans?"

The night had gotten long, the Titans all were tired. Cyborg crashed on the couch. Raven was getting ready to go to bed to. She turned to Beast Boy and how he fell on the floor asleep. Raven smirked, 'I guess revenge is one thing, but friendship is another.' She drifted off to her room to get some rest.

Starfire was in her bed but not sleeping, she was scared, what if Robin lost it? Robin was in his room looking at the ceiling, the dreams he was afraid of having. He closed his eyes to hear his door open, it was Raven, she said "Sorry about before."

Robin shrugged, "Tell you the truth, it was kind of interesting." He then popped up, "but never do it again!"

Raven nodded, "I won't." she left. Robin felt that it was not yet over, there was more, a lot more to come. He was worried, the Joker is a dangerous fiend, how far will that mad man go?

The Joker laughed, "Perfect, that's enough, but I'd rather play it safe and call some of the boys in." The Joker turned to Harley saying, "I told you sweety, now that this Slade guy is gone, the city is ripe for us. We'll take out the Titans and move back to town to finish Bats! It'll be like a honeymoon for crime."

"Ooh! Honey moon!"

The two gave little glares to one another. Then Harley pulled to a stop to smack him into the front window, he peeled off saying, "Gee, never thought a honey moon starts off that painful."

"We're here Mr. J!" Harley jumped out and ran the abandoned hideout of Slade's. The Joker leaped out with his hat on, smiling, "Ah, to take over an old empire, start where it did!"

Harley opened the doors in the van to let out two hyenas, their pets. The hyenas ran the yards laughing in that way they do, The Joker grinned widely, "Ah yes, perfect to give Robin the goodbye of his life… literally." He then began to chuckle, then to roar his laugh, Harley just scrunched her nose in pleasure, "That's my Puddin."

Note: Thank you to all the people that reviewed, I was very happy to see them. I decided to do this chapter mainly for you all. Expect a lag because I have LOTS of others stories I need to work on here and there so I hope you like where it's leading. I LOVE The Joker! He was the greatest villain ever.

Puppet King: Or me!

Pakkrat: You're not a villain. Now the thank you/responses!

Anonymous:

Pakkrat: No I am not doing a Lemon, I did one before but it was never really liked, and I felt weird writing about something like that. Thanks for saying it's not a short story and I would have done more but I think the story is actually a lot shorter than I expected. It may only have 4 chapters after all!

Puppet King: You are a lazy boy.

Pakkrat: Better than a boy made out of wood!

Puppet King: … low blow.

Rose Eclipse:

Pakkrat: Yeah! Some one else wants to see Mr. J! So I hope you like how I brought him through, The Joker ROCKS!

Puppet King: I rock more!

Pakkrat: … no you float more, wanna see?

InuKurama:

Pakkrat: Thanks for the review, I guess Starfire would not like the story up to this point… good thing she doesn't know where I live.

Puppet King: I gave her you're address!

Pakkrat: … Do'h!

I am Inu-Chan:

Pakkrat: Infamous… that was his fault!

Puppet King: I'd give anything to be infamous!

Pakkrat: So you liked the Terra smiling, I was going to have the wind blow and be her voice but how would she do that? Since her power is earthen I figured it was more sense! Raven flirting seems so out of character, but it was so cool. Especially getting Robin in there! Mwah! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Puppet King: You stole my laugh!

Pakkrat: No I didn't…

Pakkrat: Thanks again, if you read I'm happy, review and I am really happy! Just smile when ya can… but not so much you get stuck that way. Till next time!

Also, if you like Dragon Ball Z, I write some of those and they seem to be pretty good! You may want to take a look!


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is Dangerous!

Chapter 3: Once started…Vengeance is Dangerous

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans, The Joker, and all other DC characters are to their respective creators, chill and see what else is in store!

Puppet King: Why must there be a disclaimer on each chapter?

Pakkrat: I like to play it safe, no suing me!

Puppet King: Then why did we get this mail for you and saying, "We the owners of Teen Titans have made a joint suit against you."

Pakkrat: What? Well, guess it's time to hide in Mexico! Hope to see you all soon! Vamanos!

I just find out today, 02/22/2005 that for some reason Chapter 3 was not showing up. I hope that this will fix it, sorry…

Revenge is the act of taking repentance through an equal act of the violation. So many say, it is a form of justification. Then why, why does this act destroy so much, feelings are torn and lovers broken. Revenge for another's mistake is not the way, not often, but no one can leave the pain caused go un-repaid. Was it worth it, the pain, and the pain that is now a part of you're life? You will see how it kills you inside. How it kills you're loved ones inside. This is only the beginning of the pain, of the path that is vengeance.

Starfire was turning in her sheets, she kept rolling and tossing for hours. She was in a dream, and she was running the halls of Titan tower. Each time she opened a door she was getting shorter, and her voice more squeaky. She soon realized when she stopped running and looked at herself, she was changing into a little kid! She was 5 years old when she sniffled and began to wail like a child. Beast Boy who was still a teenager said, "Aw, did Stary-Wary get Losty-Wosty? Here, follow me." He gave out his hand and Starfire grabbed it still sniffling. The little Starfire followed Beast Boy to the living room. "Hey guys, Star got off on her own again! Who was supposed to watch her?"

Cyborg was playing his games, "Not me! I was busy playing a game, weren't you on Star duty?"

Starfire rubbed her eyes, talking to herself in a child like voice, "I'm not a little kid!"

"No, I was off duty for her tonight so I took it upon myself to go ahead and make my Tofu Surprise!" Beast Boy then sighed, "Was it Robin or Raven?"

Starfire giggled, "I like Robin!"

The door opened, and Starfire turned to see Robin, holding Raven intensely kissing her neck. "Robin!" screamed Beast Boy, "You were supposed to watch Starfire!"

"Oh please!" Robin broke away from the grinning Raven, "I was busy here! I was with a real woman, not some childish little alien girl!"

Starfire started to tear up, Raven rolled her eyes, "She's going to cry again, kids."

Robin nodded, pulling Raven over to his room, "Leave her here, she doesn't know any better."

Starfire fell to her knees crying now, she cried loud "Robin! I wove you!"

Starfire opened her eyes, wiping them and seeing that shadowy figure in the corner, it was creepy. It had one yellow eye looking at her from within the shadows, and as the eye seemed to levitate towards Starfire, the shadows would go with it crawling the floor in darkness to hide the master to that yellow eye. Starfire was now crawling on her back away from this monster, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Starfire…" the voice trailed her name out, it was low, crispy, and cold. "You always look around you, epecting an answer to everything! You are such a little child, always wanting others to do everything for you. Starfire… you know that Robin does not love you, he can't have some one so weak, so childish in his world of pain and darkness."

The images of The Joker's victims then appeared, Starfire was shaking, all those dead people, "See," said the voice, "Even now the dark world that Robin grew up in frightens you, how can you expect to help him if you are so afraid of the world he lives in."

"Robin…" Starfire screamed "Robin is not a part of that world!"

"Isn't he…" the voice spoke, as it lunged from the shadows, the clammy hands reaching for her causing Starfire to wake up in her room breathing heavily in a cold sweat.

Starfire heard the rain, some time in the night all of the outside world began to rain long and loud. She narrowed her eyes, and thought, 'Am I, a child? Do I truly act like a child even to Robin? Could Robin not want me, because I am not able to live in his dark world?' Starfire then raised her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs to then rest her chin on them. "I… I…" Starfire felt the tears pouring down her cheeks, and the pain in her chest, "I am so… weak."

"Richard!" screamed a man in a playful voice, with his wife laughing in his arms. "Richard, come here son!"

Yes, it was Robin as a young boy again. He was running after his parents when he realized they were now swinging on the same Trapeze, above an arena! This was the day they died. Robin was about to scream but the ropes broke, they fell, and Robin was now watching them fall. They smashed and shattered into glass, and the glass melted to a shadowy figure. Robin was now a young man in his Robin hero outfit. Robin swirled down the long pole he watched his parents fall from chasing after the shadow, "Come back here!" Robin screamed, the shadow stopped to face Robin with a strong yellow eye. The shadow revealed itself then as Slade.

"Robin, you always were so angry at me. Why, is it because you're so angry you let them die?"

Robin screamed letting go a long set of combos in a wild attempt to strike Slade. Slade dodged the attacks saying, "Look at you, so content in this game of beat on the bad guy, save the day. Robin, the boy wonder." Slade then gripped Robin's ankle from a round house kick, and held him in the air, "Or, Robin, the boy facade."

Slade tossed Robin, and Robin turned around to now be facing The Joker. The Joker twirled his cane grinning, "Oh Robby, you just have to be this way don't you?"

Robin screamed "Shut up and fight me!"

The Joker and Robin fought by bouncing staff attacks, "Robin, why the need to fight? Because you can't live any other way, because you're afraid!" The Joker knocked Robin's staff and then gripped the boy wonders scruff. Robin looked in horror at the face of his aggressor, it changed.

"What, what is going on!" Robin was struggling to break free. The person holding him now was not the Joker but was… Starfire?

Starfire grinned, "You are surprised? How silly, you know that deep down I am what you need." Robin was backing away from Starfire, she trailed after him slowly, "You need my innocence, because you are afraid all you're years of fighting and seeing horrible images has made you into a heartless, careless, monster like those you have already beaten. Robin, can you even look at yourself without hiding behind you're mask?"

Robin was now up against a wall, he shook his head trying to get his thoughts. He looked around to see he was standing in a small circle of light, darkness all around him. Starfire was at the end of the circle, she smiled as she said, "Robin, you're afraid of this. This is you're fear. You fear that you have lost you're innocence; you are no more a boy than a monster that fights crime. Robin, you want to use me to take your innocence back than tell me." Starfire levitated into the shadows, and when she did her eyes were all that shinned, but only one yellow eye that was slinky stayed, and her voice now sounded dark, "Which is the worst monster here?"

Robin jumped out of his bed screaming, "Starfire!" he was breathing heavily, and the lightning struck to cause him to look outside. Robin sighed as he thought of that dream, what in the world was that. He stood up, he was wearing a pair of loose black judo pants, the kind that you pull the strings to adjust the waist. Robin leaned onto the window thinking back to his days with his family, with Batman, the days he stopped trying to look into his own eyes worried he'd see an uncaring monster.

A pair of lavender eyes came out of the shadows, belonging to the hooded Raven. Raven saw a line dividing her and her friends, on their side was light and sunshine, a pastured field. Raven's side was her room, she realized the door was actually her door. Raven closed the door and floated to her bed to lay down. Raven then heard a voice ask, "Why do you act so creepy?" Raven was now looking at her door, "The goth thing is getting on my nerves Raven!" Beast Boy was yelling at her through the door, Raven ignored him and rolled over again. She was now inside of a mosaic room, with pillars and a strange aura. Raven heard a woman scream, it was her mother, and she looked to see through a set of curtains her father, Trigon, was now trying to force himself on Raven's mother. Raven grabbed her head, she fought the images, this was not right.

Now she was in shadows, her room again, and there was a book. Raven looked at the book, it was on the middle of the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated again as the book blew open letting the large dragon, Malacoir, escape it to breath fire and roar all around her. Raven then yelled with her glowing eyes, "Who are you!"

The dragon stopped, and snorted, "A strong little girl aren't you." The dragon disappeared into the shadows, and Raven also followed. "I have never met anyone so in control of their mind, their fear."

"I'm not afraid of you! I know you're trying to scare me. Why are you doing this?" Raven could barely even see as the only thing now visible of her was her shinning lavender eyes. "Are you in league with The Joker?"

"No, I am in league with myself, I only want to make you Titans see the truth."

Raven turned abruptly, that voice had been behind her. Raven screamed "What was the truth then? What were you trying to show me?"

Behind Raven, a light came on next to her. Raven dodged it and the voice laughed, "That's it."

Raven screamed "What is?"

"You're afraid of the light!" the voice screamed back instantly. "You know it, you fear it, and you fear you'll never be able to except the light."

Raven paused, her voice was shaky, "That's not true."

"Heh." the nearly instant laugh angered Raven enough to cause her to blow up the light. "Look at you; you lash out at anything from the light every second you get! Tell me, why you even try to tell yourself that you could stop for Beast Boy!"

"I love Beast Boy!" Raven snapped back.

The voice paused, but soon answered, "Does he love you?" Raven felt struck, like she had been punched, "Could he love you? A creature so dark and resentful. You're mother was hurt by the man she loved, and you also fell to that betrayal. When Beast Boy betrays you what will you do?"

"Beast Boy won't betray me!"

She turned and that one yellow eye shinned down on Raven, "He already did, he betrayed you're feelings. See, there is no truth to love, it is only pain! Pain you hide from in the darkness of your room, of the walls that divide and hide away the light that would sooner reveal you to more pain!"

Raven went to attack when she saw a light come onto her and the figure, the figure was Terra. Terra grinned, "What's wrong, you want to hit me? Because of how I took Beast Boy, how he fell in love with me in only a day and he hardly can admit any feeling for you! Why, why would a stranger mean so much more than you?" Raven was stepping away from Terra, a look of shock on her lips; Terra followed saying, "Look at you! You are not just creepy; you're a total freak of nature! A half-demon that has even given her love to a dragon demon once already! You wonder why you're alone, it's not a mystery! You want to be alone!"

Raven then lost it, her face changed to a four eyed demonic form and she fired her beam into Terra, but the thing was Terra had turned into Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed and flew into the distance, Raven screamed "Beast Boy!" and flew after him but he was going to fast.

"You know what you're really afraid of? You're afraid of being… human."

Raven jumped up flinging her blanket off. She was panting as she looked around the room. She was looking for that eye, but it wasn't there. She shook her head and grabbed her cloak, she wrapped it around herself and realized yes, she did feel safer in that. Raven then felt sick, there was truth in what her dream was saying but how much? Would Beast Boy really hurt her some day?

Beast Boy was on a stage, he slowly walked to the center and grabbed the mike, grinning. "Okay, so how's everybody doing tonight?"

There was silence, Beast Boy had his ears droop, "Gee, tough crowd huh?"

Beast Boy tried to peer into the audience but the only person he could make out was a man with one yellow eye. Beast Boy smiled, as he then knocked on an imaginary door. "Knock, knock!" no one answered, Beast Boy sighed saying "KNOCK,KNOCK!"

Then Beast Boy was knocking on a real door in Titan tower. Beast Boy was at Raven's door going, "Aw, come on Raven, we want to see the beautiful smile of yours." Beast Boy was being playfully sarcastic.

Raven opened her door slightly to have her one purple eye come out, "Sorry, not in a smiling mood."

Beast Boy gave her a grin, "Not even for this wonderful face?"

"Especially." She then closed the door. Beast Boy sighed, "Raven, please! I just want to talk to you! Open up just for once!"

The door opened, Beast Boy beamed as he ran through the door and now he was in the underground tome where Terra was. Beast Boy blinked, 'whoah, she didn't redecorate did she?' he stepped into a spider web thinking, 'Aw man, she's getting into real spiders again."

Beast Boy reached the center area and realized this was Terra's tome, Beast Boy looked and fell to his knees, "Raven!"

Raven was standing in Terra's place and she was crying. "Beast Boy." Beast Boy turned to Slade, he had one glowing yellow eye, "Look at you, crying like the weak little boy you always were."

Beast Boy stammered to his feet, "You did this! Just like with Terra!"

"I did this? Who was it that drove Terra to me? Who was it that betrayed Terra's trust first? Who hurt Terra and will now hurt his beloved Raven?"

Beast Boy changed into a rhinoceros charging towards Slade. Slade easily leaped over Beast Boy and landed behind the changeling. Beast Boy sped to a halt to turn back at Slade, Slade simply stood with his arms crossed behind his back. "Beast Boy, are you still upset, or maybe angry about you're inadequacies compared to the pretty boys like Robin or Aqualad. Let's face it, how many girls can take such a weird little troll like you seriously. You're fear of being misunderstood actually makes you seek acceptance through comedy and parlor tricks."

Beast Boy came charging again, and Slade dodged to cause Beast Boy to smash through… Raven. Raven shattered into millions of pieces, and Beast Boy barely had transformed to normal in time to catch her head. Raven's head opened it's stone eyes, and said, "Beast Boy, how could you do this to me?"

Beast Boy leapt awake, he shook violently as he would as a dog. He jumped up and twirled around, he wouldn't make Raven unhappy he loved her. He had to make up for his earlier mistakes, he would not let this girl he loved suffer like the last. Beast Boy then blinked, "Cyborg?" he knew Cy had fallen asleep out here, where did he go?

Cyborg was on the roof, he woke up to see a mist that was creeping around the tower. He last saw it leaving Beast Boy and so he figured he's find out what was going on. On the rooftop, Cyborg felt the rain hitting his hard metal casing hard. Then he heard some kind of slap sound, it was of plastic vinyl on hard steel. He blinked, and saw the basket ball rolling at his feet. Then, Cyborg jumped from the voice asking, "How long has it been? Two, three years since you're accident."

Cyborg looked around, his arm drawn, "Long enough, I'm used to it. Being metal ain't all that bad."

"Oh," said the voice, it was somewhat elderly and strong. "Then perhaps the realization has not stricken you're heart with enough fear yet. You are a machine; you have no place in the world of sports!"

"Maybe." Cyborg grinned as he honed in on that voice, "But beating up bad guys sure is more fun than my old games were."

Cyborg then felt a strong jolt to his back, he turned to hear a voice saying, "Perhaps, but since this was all just a dream, will it really matter?"

There was a shadowy figure, a tall point at their head's top shown he wore a strange witch like hat. The tip was wrinkled, and the point of this long brimmed hat twirled in the storm. The only other features visible were the glowing yellow eye that shown from under the raggedy hat. The shadow then backed away into some shadows, and seemed to vanish inside them. Cyborg watched, slowly falling unconscious and wondering, what it was really like to be human again, to feel the rain on you're skin again.

Robin was in the bathroom, he was really worked up now. He brushed his teeth and looked at the mask he hid behind. He never thought about it but he did hide. Robin put the toothbrush down and spat into the sink, Robin then walked out to bump into Beast Boy. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes saying, "Hey Rob, what are you up to?"

Robin shrugged, he was still wearing his loose pants but no shirt. "Beast Boy? You seem upset."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Maybe, why would you want to know."

Robin gave a somewhat worried look, "You're not angry with me are you?"

Beast Boy finally softened and smiled, "Nah, just tired." Beast Boy was walking off through the halls when he snorted, "Pretty boy…"

Robin now bumped into Starfire, she came out of her room and beamed at Robin's presence. "Robin! How are you?"

Robin looked at Starfire, his dream said he was leeching off of her innocence to make up for his. Was it true, did he really only feel for her because of her innocence. "Starfire…" Robin sounded sad, the way his mask bowed in the center made Starfire look worried.

Robin shook his head, and gave a weak smile. He brushed some of Starfire's hair back and said, "You know Star, you're really lucky you get to live like a kid sometimes."

Robin walked off, Starfire was frozen in place. She looked straight ahead, "Like a kid, am I like a child? Truly, am I a child?"

Raven was still in her room, she looked at the trunk where she locked away Malcoir, and the feelings came to her. Raven was able to control them but she still worried on the fact she could be hurt. If she was hurt by Beast Boy, she wondered could she heal from that. Some betrayal can just be to much. Finally Raven turned around and began to levitate out of her room. She saw Cyborg coming from the roof drenched unbelievably badly. Cyborg was drying himself wit a towel, Raven asked, "What happened to you?"

Cyborg was squeaky-cleaning his ears with his pinky as he said, "I must have been sleep walking, woke up on the roof. Was one hell of a dream too."

Raven narrowed her eyes, 'The dreams, what if they weren't just dreams. I might need to talk to Robin.'

Cyborg had pulled his finger out of his ear to spring a leak. His eyes turned into meters that showed how much water was coming out of his head. The meter fell from F (Full) to E (Empty) before he shook his head. Raven blinked at the fish now flipping on the floor, "How long were you outside?"

Cyborg just grinned, "Too long?"

The two entered the kitchen and no more than a moment Beast Boy grabbed Raven and flung her into a chair. Before she could say anything, Beast Boy flew around her putting her in a bib, cushioning her head with a pillow, and placing several plates in front of her. Raven stared at the nice little breakfast platers before asking, "Beast Bo─"

Beast Boy shoved a spoon into her mouth saying, "Well, what do you think?" He fluffed her pillow asking, "Ya comfy-cozy?" He then pulled on the bib to cause her to choke, "You're bib on straight?"

Raven lost it and began swinging her hands, "Beast Boy, knock it off!" She looked at his drooped ears and sneered, "What is going on?"

Beast Boy now beamed morphing a small straight French mustache, "Well madam, today we have many exquisite tastes from the city of love!" Raven had a sweat drop fall from her temple, "As you can see, we have croissants, omelets, and various breakfast type yummies for you're eating pleasure! I'm just trying to make you happy." Beast Boy thought to himself, 'Teach that dream how wrong it was.'

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just leave me go and get something." She was headed to the fridge when Robin came wandering in. Robin turned to Raven and blinked, he noticed her looking in the fridge but she had bent over. He blushed as he realized he was looking at her butt. Robin finally shook his head when he heard, "Get a good view?" Beast Boy stood tapping his foot. Robin blinked, "I… uh, thought I saw a bug." The lamest excuse he could muster. Beast Boy began to twitch, 'must be dead for how long you were looking pretty boy!'

Cyborg blinked, "Wow, Robin got a thing for Raven?" he turned to Starfire, and she was sitting on the couch gritting her teeth at the sight. "You know Star, getting jealous is kind of childish."

Starfire snapped her neck back to Cyborg, and then she punched him in the head. Cyborg turned and asked, "Did you just hit me in the head?"

Starfire was now watching the TV, her one eye was twitching but she said in a sincere voice, "Why no Cyborg, that would be rude of me."

Cyborg smiled, "Cool, because that would be really childish if you did."

There was a second hit to Cyborg's head; he turned to see Starfire was sitting in her spot on the couch. Cyborg narrowed his eyes, now thinking 'Something is wrong… like really wrong.'

Robin had sat down at the table, he was wondering why did he look at Raven? Something was weird about when he did it, like he wanted to see what that kind of girl was like. Robin slowly made a look to Starfire, she was on the couch watching the TV intently, then she turned to him slightly and grinned. Robin blushed, was it wrong to think about another girl?

"There it is." Raven popped out of the refrigerator and had a cup of cappuccino, Beast Boy blinked at her curiously, "I bought it a day ago but never finished it. It's from that new coffee house down town."

Beast Boy grinned, "Really, maybe we should go down there together next time."

Raven gave Beast Boy a discerning look over, "That's not really the kind of place for you, and the atmosphere is really serious."

Beast Boy snorted, "Oh, so I can't be serious."

Robin grinned, "The Beast Boy we know thinks "serious" is a pizza topping." Raven slightly smirked thinking it was funny, Robin blushed not knowing why it made him happy. Then as Robin went for a sausage from the table Beast Boy slammed a spatula down on Robin's hand grinning. "OW! What was that for?"

"Because." Beast Boy kept grinning, "Because?" asked Robin rubbing his hand. "Because I can!" Beast Boy roared out into Robin's ear. Robin now grabbed a wooden stirring spoon and began to duel out Beast Boy. The two swung spatula and spoon until they heard the slurp sound. Raven had taken a sip of her cappuccino which she had just warmed up from the microwave. Raven had that little foam mustache that happens when you tip the drink to far up and it goes onto the top of the mouth. Robin and Beast Boy stopped swinging as Raven instinctively used her tongue to swipe the foam off of her top lip. Cyborg blinked at the way the two guys were now looking at Raven, "Whoa… they both got a thing for her?" he felt a strong smack to his head, Starfire was sitting with a small vein on her forehead and "reading" a magazine. Cyborg frowned, "I'm going to jump in the ocean, it might be safer."

Robin shook his head, then screamed "That's it!" he was storming out of the room "I'm going to do some research on The Joker!"

Beast Boy gave Robin a glare when he was gone "Pretty boy…"

Raven took a second slip and looked up, "What?"

Beast Boy looked back and drooled, "Nothing…" he was phasing out like Mad Mod had brainwashed him.

Starfire floated over to Robin who was now headed to his room. "Robin?" Robin turned and she smiled, "So it is the Joker that has made you act oddly today?" she seemed really happy about that. "I was under suspicions you had… other reasons… for these actions."

Robin turned in a slight sigh, "Star… leave me alone."

Starfire was giving her grin, "Excuse me?"

"I want to be alone! I need to be alone!" Robin had snapped into angry-mode, Star was stepping back when he screamed "I want YOU to leave me be most of all! I don't need somebody asking me how's my life like a… a… A little kid!"

Robin stormed out of the halls and into his room, Starfire dropped her chin and had small drops fall from her eyes. She was crying, "Robin truly does see me as a child…" she floated off to her own room and closed the door.

Robin pulled out a box, and removed several articles from Gotham City. He narrowed his eyes to one article, it read, "Joker Uses Smilex Bomb On Downtown Gotham!"

Robin glared at another article, "Two-Face Gives Dual Image To Gotham!"

Robin then grabbed another article and sneered, "Boy Wonder Kills Girl In Botched Joker Captuer!"

Robin screamed as he flung the box into a corner, articles flying every which way he could imagine. He crawled over to the corner and sighed, then one article fell on his lap. Robin read it, then smiled, "… Fear…"

Raven narrowed her eyes, she went to drink her cappuchino but Beast Boy kept watching. Finally she slammed down the drink and said, "I'm done!"

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance asking, "Why? It was just getting good!" he then slapped himself in the head for saying it like that and said, "I mean, anything I can do for you anyways?"

Raven slammed the door and Beast Boy sagged his shoulders and dragged his knuckles on the ground. "I choked."

Cyborg was now looking at the depressed Beast Boy and thought. 'Man, did everybody wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what? The only other normal person here is Raven, and that's only because she doesn't let on she has emotions.'

The door opened and Cyborg blinked, "… No way."

There was a blue cloaked figure, and Beast Boy grinned, "So, what ya need Raven?"

The thing was, the person in the cloak wasn't Raven, it was… "Starfire? What the heck are you doing?"

Starfire was wearing one of Raven's cloaks, now things were really messed up! Starfire sighed saying, "I am realizing that to be an adult you must be grumpy, and somewhat dark. Therefore, since Robin has an attraction to he dark Raven, I will be like Raven for my love."

Beast Boy now glared, flames in his eyes, "Hold it, he's got a thing for MY Raven? I'm going to kill that pretty boy!" Beast Boy then flew out as a hawk hrough the tower. Cyborg leaned off of his couch smirking, "Man, you look like a kid playing as the Grim Reaper for Halloween!" he then began to laugh. Starfire's neck did a total 360 turn and was flaring at Cyborg. Cyborg whimpered as she lunged at him growling like a bear.

Robin came out of his room and saw Raven, he smiled at her as he grabbed her arm, "Raven, I think I know what happened!"

"What?" asked Raven, but then Beast Boy popped in screaming "Banzai!"

The two looked up to see Beast Boy doing one of his slams slowly turning into a hippo. Raven grabbed Robin and phased them both through the floor and back after Beast Boy had slammed past and into a wall. Beast Boy peeled off and with swirl eyes said, "Whoa, that was kinda painful."

"Think what it would have felt for us!" Raven snapped out.

Beast Boy flipped over and sat Indian style holding his ankles, "I see… so you like him more than me."

Robin blinked, "What?" he then saw her hand on his wrist and he blushed, "Uh… Raven."

Raven removed her hand saying, "Beast Boy, not only did you get jealous last night but now after you promised to stop you do it again!"

Beast Boy looked up slowly, "Well, he's the one that's getting all googly eyed! Besides, pretty boy show-offs like him always get the girl!"

Robin smiled, "So you think I'm a pretty boy." He then felt the jab from Raven in his side, "I mean, you have you're good looks to!"

Beast Boy growled, "Sure, I look like a goblin."

"What?" Raven smiled, it was one of her timid grins really, she never had a real smile. "I think you look fine."

Beast Boy's ears twitched, he smiled, "Fine or…" he swiveled his shoulders, "Fayne…"

Raven blinked, what was the difference. "Um, the second one."

"BOO-YA!" Beast Boy jumped up grabbing Raven and swinging her in his arms. When he realized, he blushed and sat her down. The funny thing was Raven seemed to be blushing more.

"So what started this anyway?" asked Raven?

Beast Boy pointed to the blushing Robin, "Robin looked at you're can at breakfast." Raven stood there for a moment, then turned to Robin awkwardly stepping away from him.

Robin rubbed his head, "Now hold on, I think I know what happened to cause that and all our trouble. I need to…" then the room flashed red, the emergency light had gone off. All the titans ran to the conference room and saw Cyborg was already logging in the complaint. Robin blinked at Starfire and he similarity to Raven. Raven was to busy fuming at the realization Starfire went into her room!

Cyborg shrugged, "Seems to just be a traffic jam, but there's a large box in the center of the street that has our names on it."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "He made his move." He then ordered the team to move out, Raven would transport them all but they had to stay really close. Raven turned into her shadow self and grabbed the party to then fly them all to the center of town. There was a giant block like object with a black cloak on it that had the Teen Titans on the sides. Robin said, "Don't touch anything. This has got to be one of the Joker's tricks!"

Beast Boy popped his head from under the cloak asking, "What did you say?"

Everyone screamed "NO TOUCHING!"

Beast Boy had his hair straight back from the scream, he dropped the cloak saying, "Yeah, got it."

Robin then heard something, a crackling sound. Then the cloak flew off and a giant lid opened, it was a giant Jack-In-The-Box! This giant clown on a spring had a giant purple spring body, and purple spring arms. The hands were white gloves, and the large white clown head with the one red eye and the one orange star with a red eye. The green wave hair looked exactly like the Jokers, and then Robin sneered as he saw the man on the top of the head under a blanket with a cap on. The Joker slowly yawned and threw off his cap and blanket to smile, "Ah, what a night. So how you kids doing down there?"

Robin screamed "Give it up Joker! I know what you're up to now where is he!"

The Joker frowned a little, "Oh, so you figured out the dreams? What a waste."

A shadow now came from the corner of the box, there was a man in a brown wrinkled hat with a large brim, he had hair that was ragged like straw. His black trench coat hanging loosely around his body, and the raggedly torn shirt and pants gave his some what dead appearance reality. He also wore a noose around his neck like a tie, and Robin cringed, "Scarecrow, I figured you were the one behind this! Our nightmares were all you're doing!"

Scarecrow, as he was better known, was the untold master of fear. His some what ill looking skin that seemed slightly dead white, smiled a grin and said, "I only showed you and you're friends what was in their hearts, their souls. My tricks can only make you're fears come to the surface. Nothing I did was a lie, it was you're only real truth."

All the Titans looked angrily at Scarecrow, except Robin who knew this was not over yet. "Joker, who else is here?"

"Oh, Robin! Just you, me, you're friends… and some of my pals!" The Joker clicked his heels now laughing and leaping down the back of the giant spinning jack. Scarecrow even chuckled as he followed and then the strange jack began to laugh, Robin realized it was another of the Jokers giant toys again. Robin screamed "Titans GO!" and dodged as the Jack pulled out a Tommie-gun and began to fire at the titans. Raven looked over to Scarecrow and flew at him, she needed to get that man. The Joker was running as Robin and Beast Boy began going after him. Cyborg rolled his eyes as he said, "Okay Raven looks li─" he snapped at his cloaked ally, "Got that stupid thing off Star!"

Starfire jumped quickly removing the cloak from Raven's room, "Then how will Robin know that I am not a child?"

"Oh for." Cyborg slapped his head, "Just show him you're not a kid, give him a kiss or something!"

Starfire blushed, she often wanted to but it wasn't like her to just do that. Cyborg growled, "Starfire!" he had a big pumping vein on his head

Starfire nodded, grabbing a hold of Cyborg she flew him into the air and flung him into the giant Jack, as he began to open his arm Starfire blinded it with her star bolts. Cyborg aimed carefully at the neck of the Jack and fired his sonic beam to cause the eyes to flicker and burn out as the head rolled off of the Jack. Starfire was still grinning as a gray blur smashed her into a building, and then followed. Cyborg screamed "Starfire!" but when he landed on the ground, two hands had broken out of the ground and dragged Cyborg into the sewers.

Robin and Beast Boy were after the Joker, Beast Boy figured he could out do Robin by taking down the clown and with a sly grin Beast Boy turned into a bull and began a giant charge. The Joker turned around and grinned bigger as he grabbed some kind of gum from his jacket. The Joker began chomping down fiercely as he outran the Bull then turned blowing a gigantic bubble. The Joker pulled out the bubble from his mouth and held it out to cause Beast Boys horns to pop it. The gum splattered all over Beast Boy trapping him in place. Beast Boy sighed, "Aw man, why am I always the one getting caught in this kind of junk!"

The Joker plopped next to Beast Boy holding up his own like it was one of those commercials. "Ce-Mentos, the sticky maker!" The Joker began to laugh madly as Beast Boy screamed "You know that Mentos are just breath mints!"

The Joker paused, and turned with a fiery glare, "Nobody ever makes me look like a fool!"

Beast Boy smirked, "Yeah, you do that for yourself!"

The Joker now had a twitch in his eye, "Oh really?" his voice was getting fluttery, "I guess you think you're a regular laughing box! Then guess what I have for you…" The Joker grabbed a yellow canister from his jacket saying "Smilex" on the side. "Time to give you a smile you'll never forget!"

Just then Robin jumped in flinging several Batarangs. The Joker stuck out his sleeve and shot out playing cards that were metallic. The Batarangs and cards smacked into one another making them fall to the ground. Robin gripped his pole weapon and grinned, "This time, you're mine Joker!"

The Joker shrugged, "If you want me so bad all you had to do was say it." He winked and gave a fake kiss. Robin screamed lunging at the Joker but The Joker swung out his cane smacking boy wonder back. Robin quickly launched a kick pivoting from his staff, but the Joker blocked that attack with his cane. The two began to walk off and block their attacks. Beast Boy squirmed, and sloshed, "Um… hello?"

Starfire was flying through the building being bombarded by strange flames. When she finally stopped she began to look around illuminating the room with her green energy hands. Starfire saw all of the cars, it was a garage. Starfire then felt the eyes in the back of her head and she turned to fire a bolt. The bolt struck but the person she hit simply sat there. He was crouched, and had placed himself on a rafter in front of a window. He had metallic wings, and a strange gray shinned suit. The helmet this man wore had a dual set of antenna and red orb like eyes. He slowly stood up branding a gun with a hose to his jetpack wings. "They call me Firefly, a mercenary by heart, The Jokers paying me a pretty penny to fry you."

Starfires eyes turned green, "Allow me to show you how difficult frying Tameranian women can be." She flew at Firefly, but he flew over her back firing his fire bolts into her back with his gun. Firefly laughed back, "Seems easy to me toots."

Starfire turned back, and flew again to try another slam. Firefly kept flying past her and then shooting another fire bolt into her. Starfire decided to try evading and twirled around his latest fire bolt. When Starfire got close enough to punch Firefly, Firefly swung to the side making his shoulder take the strike, then he planted the gun at her face to fire. The flames caught Starfire off guard and she screamed as she fell to the ground. Firefly landed on a car and said, "You seem kind of weak, the easiest 500 thou I made today."

Firefly pointed out his gun but there was a large explosion, Starfire had flung a star bolt into the car under Firefly to make it explode. Starfire let out a small pant, but then heard a sudden footstep. Firefly was walking through the wreckage looking at the flames. "Their so magnificent, I see the sirens in the flames, singing to me."

Starfire felt uneasy, Firefly pointed out his gun again and chuckled, "Okay kid, let's see what you're body makes me see."

Starfire fell unconscious, and as Firefly began to pull the trigger, someone grabbed his gun. Firefly turned to have a fist smack into his face, and then another to his gutt. Firefly pointed the gun and it was kicked out of his hands, and then the assailant planted his one foot into Fireflys feet, and then with the free leg did a seven point kick, striking the head, ribs, chest, and neck in a quick and strong fashion. Firefly fell unconscious, leaving a small moan. The person that now leaned over Firefly undid Fireflys helmet, and put it on. The assailant proceeded with the entire costume until Firefly was left in his boxers and then locked into a trunk of one of the cars. The assailant now in Firefly's costume cracked his knuckles and kicked the unconscious Starfire waking her up. He leaned down and said, "I'm not done with you yet." Firefly then grabbed her legs and twirled her around to then fling her through a wall. He flew out of the building saying, "Next time, I won't take it easy on you!" and Firefly flew off.

Starfire was confused, the man Firefly had somehow changed his voice. Also, she was pretty sure his jetpack was not malfunctioning so why did he run off? She smiled saying, "A lucky break for once." Starfire then jumped up realizing, "Robin!" he had followed the Joker, she flew off in search of him worried.

Cyborg was being plowed through a wall when he finally got a look at his attacker, a big man with green skin. This guy was like a crocodile, and yeah that was his name. Killer Croc was an ex wrestler Cyborg read about before. This guy was a violent man with a skin condition that gave him the hide of a crocodile like creature. He was also endowed with sharp fangs, and claws like a croc. In the end, he resembled more beast than man, his blue jeans the only thing he wore and no tail were all that defined the man as a man. Croc came running a Cyborg bearing his claws and fangs, and Cyborg ran back with his hands clasping to Crocs. Cyborg and Croc began to try and push the other over with their force, Croc grinned, "I haven't felt like this since my days as a wrestler!"

Cyborg grinned, "I haven't felt like this since that day we went to florida and I dropped my chilli dog in the marsh."

Croc growled, "Oh, funny." He then boosted himself and flung over Cyborg, now grabbing onto Cyborg's leg Croc flung Cyborg out and over into a sewer drain. "This ain't some game kid! I'll rip you're head off and use it for a suitcase!"

"Isn't that what rich guys do with you?" Cyborg made his joke daringly. Croc roared screaming "Stop making fun of me you puke!"

Croc began another charge when Cyborg fired his fist off connecting to Croc's chin. Croc fell back into the sewer water and laid there. Cyborg grinned, "How ya like my one two punch leather face?"

Cyborg reattached his arm, and Croc popped up his head saying, "Not bad," he had his legs sweep Cyborg, and then grabbed Cyborg raising him up in the air "But I'm a wrestle, not a boxer!" he then flung Cyborg deeper into the sewers. The current was getting stronger and Cyborg screamed as he went over a waterfall. Croc grinned, "How ya like my Croc Cruncher Toss!" he then sweat dropped, "I need a bit more work on my titles."

Raven was flying after Scarecrow, but she soon realized he wanted this. He had turned to her smiling several times. Finally, he stopped and grabbed a preachers staff from the side. "So, what did you want?"

"How did you get inside our heads?"

Scarecrow smirked, "It wasn't that hard actually, you see the last few years I have dove deeper into certain phobias. Perhaps you heard of the town of Salem?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, who didn't "The Salem witch hunts? Is that what you are getting at?"

Scarecrow laughed, "Yes, you are truly a magnificent girl. Salem was one of the greatest mysteries in fear. A whole town was turned to the will and whim of girls to pit family and friends against one another and in the end it failed out to severe loss." Scarecrow sighed, "I would love to be able to have that kind of control."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "I'm not getting this, what are you after?"

Scarecrow smiled, "Ah, I want you my dear to show me real fear." He then flung something into Raven's face, she shook and then convulsed, she was feeling hot. Raven looked up and felt ill, she saw Scarecrow changing, and morphing into some kind of variation of her father. She screamed as her body was surrounded by a black aura while she flew into the sky. Raven had four purple glowing eyes and flung out bolts of black lightning. Scarecrow smiled, "Oh, such emotion, such fear! I have found my masterpiece!"

Beast Boy was still trying to break out of his gum prison, he then saw Raven and screamed "Raven no!" He morphed into and elephant, snapping out of the strands of gum and transformed into a hawk flying at Raven. Raven turned and saw the hawk change into a dragon, "Malcoir!" she fired a large beam at the dragon and it stopped, but slowly turned out to be Beast Boy. Raven gasped before flying down to grab Beast Boy saying, "Beast Boy! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Beast Boy looked up smiling, "Ah, at least you're not crazy anymore."

Raven smiled, it was one of her real smiles. Beast Boy was grinning, "You know Raven, you're really cute when you smile."

Raven blushed, and then Beast Boy fainted. "Beast Boy!" she shook him but he was already out of it. Scarecrow looked out from the distance smiling, "If something were to happen to the boy, perhaps this Raven would lose to madness. That truly would be a sight that extends the fear."

Robin was still trying to match the Joker, but nothing worked. Finally, The Joker swung and Robin blocked to then pull off a swipe to knock away the cane. Robin chuckled, "Game and match! Give it up Joker."

The Joker sighed, "Fine, you win kid." He raised his arms and pushed a button in his palm. A boxing-glove shot out from under the Jokers jacket and hit Robin in the chest, now shooting him back onto his tailbone. Robin grabbed at his bottom and cringed, he really hurt it. The Joker now had his cane and forced it down on Robin's throat. The Joker was breathing onto Robin saying, "Kid, we really are so much alike you know."

Robin snapped, kicking the Joker off and then flinging one of his batarangs. The batarang was broke from one of the Jokers swipes and Robin leaped up. The Joker stood up and twisted his cane head to make a pogo-stick. The Joker began to pogo away as Starfire came in, she screamed "Robin!"

Robin was still running when Starfire flew ahead of him. The Joker chuckled as he flung a yellow canister that exploded on Starfire. Starfire coughed and fell to the ground. Robin was passing her when he heard laughter. He turned and Starfire was laughing and now dropping to the ground. Robin ran back screaming, "Starfire!" he picked up the canister and felt faint, it was Smilex. Robin grabbed at his utility belt and pulled out a syringe. Starfire was still twisting and turning, a giant smile on her face. Her eyes were closed and she was crying horribly. Robin injected the serum of the syringe into her arm, and she calmed down. Her smile stopped growing and she slowly opened her eyes. Robin smiled, "Starfire…"

Starfire was slowly going back to normal and she said, "Robin, I am sorry for getting in the way."

Robin shook his head, "Forget it Star, I'll get him soon enough."

The Joker looked back on his pogo-stick and smiled, "Well, well, Robin has himself a girlfriend." He then let out one of his laughs and escaped.

The titans had returned to the tower, Cyborg was sitting on the steps with a toilet lid around his neck. Beast Boy was about to ask when Cyborg gripped the changeling's lips saying, "Don't ask."

Robin and the others entered their home and laid down, or rather fell down. Robin slowly stood up and crawled over to a chair. Starfire stood up smiling her normal innocent smile, but rubbing her cheeks as it still hurt from the smilex. When she stopped she sat down next to Robin saying, "Atleast our nightmares were all false."

Robin sighed, "They weren't, they were what we really fear. The was Scarecrow works is he coerces people through their fears, worst part is he has never killed anyone but he did cause tons of suicides. I hate knowing the Joker has him now."

"I also had a run in with a man, a mercenary called Firefly."

Robin looked at Starfire, he wondered why her clothes were slightly singed before, that explains it. Cyborg drained out some water saying, "Some scaled freak called Killer Croc attacked me in the sewers. What are we going to do Robin?

Robin grabbed his chin, he was going to think when the screen in the conference room blinked on and a giant grin came in. The titans looked as the camera slowly panned out to show The Joker, "Hey kiddies! Today we have a great episode of Joker's Playhouse!" The Joker walked over to the rubble saying, "First, as you can see here," he pointed to a Smilex canister and he said, "This is Mr. J's wonderous happy gas! It's to die for, as Charlie here can show!" there was Charlie the man that owned Lord-Laughs-A-Lots. The Joker kicked Charlies giant grinning can out of a swivel chair and began to twirl, "WEEE! Crazy fun!"

Robin screamed "JOKER!"

The Joker turned to the screen and laughed, "Aw, what's wrong Robby? I know, you want me to get to the catch! I have planted several of my handy-dandy canisters in this city. Each one will explode and cause the grin-o-mania I always dreamed of all over. I originally wanted to do that in Gotham but Bats always messes me up, you could stop me even easier than him though, you only have to come to my new pad and one up me. For a clue of where I am squirt, I'm where old one eye hid out."

The message ended, and Robin grit his teeth. "Slade… that's where he is."

Cyborg smirked, "Of course, so we head there tomorrow or what?"

Robin turned grim, "No, tonight! We end this now!"

Starfire grabbed his shoulder saying, "But Robin, we are quite fatigued, even you!"

Robin pulled away and screamed "NO! I want it over now!"

Starfire flew after him, Raven was already headed to her room. Beast Boy grabbed her and asked, "Hey, where are you headed?"

Raven shrugged, "Meditation."

Beast Boy smiled, "You know I meant what I said, you are cute when you smile."

Raven turned and frowned, "Beast Boy, stop."

Beast Boy blinked, she then continued, "I can't let you get any closer. Afte today, after my powers got out of control I realized any day I could lose it and hurt you. I'd rather that didn't happen." She closed her door on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy yelled "No you don't! You can't do this! You can't keep locking yourself away from us, from me!" Beast Boy then waited and she didn't open the door. He sighed saying, "Fine, if you really have to hide away in the dark than go ahead! Just remember." He put his hand on the door, "I'll… be here if you need me."

Raven had her hand on the door as well, she felt sick to her stomach. Raven wanted to have Beast Boy right there with her but if she lost control. Raven shook her head in defeat, she knew it was the only answer. She had to be alone, it was the only way. Starfire grabbed Robin again saying, "Robin, please."

Robin swirled around screaming "How can you act like everything is okay! After what he did to you!"

"It is not okay but we must rest. Even if for only a moment Robin."

Robin looked at Starfire's face, and he turned away, "I don't love you."

Starfire took a float back, "Pardon?"

Robin slammed his fist into a wall, "I don't love you! I can't! I'm a monster Star, look at me!"

Starfire was confused, and she felt like a dagger was being swirled into her chest. "You do not mean that Robin, you are not a monster."

"Star, I can't even take off my mask because I'm scared I'll see an uncaring monster behind it. I'm afraid I'll never be okay. I realized that long ago." Robin then fell to his knees, shaking with tears, "Long ago… I was never going to be a normal kid. That's why I thought I liked you, because you remind me of that innocence I never had. Starfire, I can't love anyone while I'm like this, and only after I defeat that monster Joker, I won't be able to see who I really am. I killed because of him." Starfire gasped, and Robin stood up and wrapped himself tightly in his cape, "I killed a girl trying to capture that monster."

Robin remembered as he was still in Gotham, he flung a batarang that exploded in a building with the Joker, and it caused a chain explsion that destroyed that building and several others. One building a girl was found dead from the flames and Robin blamed himself for that. "Starfire, I am a monster and nothing more."

Robin walked out of the room and Starfire wept. She fell to her back, leaning it on the door she came through. "Robin…"

The Joker was walking through the wrecked building with Scarecrow, and Firefly. Scarecrow asked, "Doesn't being in this guys place bother you, what if he returned?"

The Joker shrugged, a large grin now gleaming, "Beh, he's dead. Supposedly he was killed in a lave pit."

"Yeah, supposedly." Said Scarecrow, "how many supposedlies have you survived Joker?"

The Joker stopped and turned, "Tell ya what, when the Teen Titans are dead I'll leave my compliments to the dead guy. Till than, screw it!"

Firefly asked, "Wouldn't killing his enemies just make this Slade guy angry?" The Joker turned, "I mean, they were his, it's like walking into a man's house and using his fridge!"

The Joker chuckled, "Oh please, if he doesn't like it than let him do something about it!"

Firefly shrugged, "How can he if he's dead."

The Joker clapped his hands, "Exactly my good man!" He then stopped inside a main room, he saw several shadowed figures in the room talking. The Joker raised his hands like a president would to settle everyone down. "My fellow villains, I am here to inform you of you're missions, simply put, I have the speech right here." He pulled from his jacket a rubber chicken, then paused… "Wait a minute." He then began to pull out handkerchiefs and then pictures. Firefly grabbed the pictures and said, "Whoa!" he passed them to Scarecrow and Scarecrow said, "Harley…"

The Joker grabbed them and blushed, "Whoops, those are for later." He hid them back in his jacket and then pulled out a couple of papers, "Ah bingo! Now…" then a light went off. The Joker grinned, "The heck with it," he tossed the papers and said, "Those of you who want a certain titan right now, and will be more than willing to rip them to shreds go to the specified area. Everyone else go to the main hall and wait there. I'm going to my computer room." The Joker pointed at a certain figure that was immensely huge, "You my good man… er, thing, can come with me!" he then grinned madly at that thought.

Note: Nothing to say except, keep an eye out. The next chapter will be the last.

Inu-Chan:

Yeah, guess the suspense died out but I think you may like this more so. How will everyone's emotions play out in their toughest night now?

Rose Eclipse:

Yeah, Joker is great! I love his charater, I am really glad you liked the chicken robot, I was going to use the jack-in-the-box but figured, go for something REALLY original.

Also, thanks to NatashaTeenTitan because my idea to get Beast Boy stuck in gum came from her OC and his attack. Still, here's her story for all that wanna check it out!

http: that's all, keep on the look out cause I am really going to work hard on the next chapter and getting it done soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Jokes Shall End

Chapter 4: The Jokes Come To an End

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all DC originated characters are given credit to their creators. So, guess that's it!

Also, I read that Robin's weapons are not batarangs but they call them birdarangs, I'll fix that in the earlier chapters later. Sorry if anyone got upset with that.

Robin and the others were now inside of Slade's old hideout. The way everything had rusted over kind of ruined Robin's memories of the times he fought Slade. Robin still felt awkward, he felt Starfire floating next to him. Robin then turned to see Raven was more depressed than normal, Cyborg was really cautious this time. Robin then blinked, "Beast Boy?"

Everyone stopped to see Beast Boy now was missing. Robin and the others ran to where he was last and saw he was not there. Cyborg then felt something large wrap around his body and drag him off. Robin turned to now see Cyborg was gone. "Hold it!" Raven and Starfire turned to see Robin, "We are getting attacked one by one, we need to stand back to back!"

Robin, Raven, and Starfire stood back to back figuring they could go against whatever was there. Raven asked, "Who could this be Robin?"

Robin sneered, "Anyone I ever met."

Starfire felt Robin grip her hand, she smiled at him. Robin may not have loved her but he cared. Robin then let go saying, "Move!"

The three jumped into different directions as a large rusted gear had come falling onto them. Raven twirled back around to see the gigantic shadow fist smack her into a wall. The wall opened up and she was now inside a new room. Robin turned to see the shadow, a large man with black skin leather stood up flexing his chest in a menacing fashion. His left arm had a strange dial device, and a tube with a chemical pumping into the base of the man's skull. His head had a leather mask with metallic buckles about the mouth. Robin realized this was Bane, a mercenary from Southern America, he is not only able to change his body mass in size he can also double if not quadruple his strength.

Robin sprawled into his fighting stance when Bane turned around to face him. Bane let a grin form, "Baby bird, you've flown the coup."

Robin grit his teeth, Bane had the stupid name 'baby bird' for Robin referring to his childish attitude and being the sidekick to Batman. "I am the leader of the Teen Titans now Bane!"

Bane stepped off of the cog and kicked it over, then he gripped the unconscious Starfire from underneath, "I can see how proud you must be." Robin gripped his staff and was about to strike when a large jolt came from behind, the Joker smiled as Robin fell unconscious, "The bird is sloppy." Bane snickered.

The Joker grinned he gripped Robin's ankles and began to drag him off. "Yeah, guess without us he's gotten to soft. Take the girl to the area will ya Jolly?"

Bane raised a brow before snorting, "I'll kill that clown he calls me the jolly green giant again!"

Robin was not sure how long he had been out, but he knew it was to long. He woke up to see a big screen television, he blinked and asked "Where am I?"

The Joker now came into view from around the TV and had a bag of pop corn. He popped a piece into his mouth and chewed grinning, "Robin, about time you woke up! I figured I would have to watch the show alone."

"Show?" Robin was interested, and the Joker plopped into a couch Robin was sitting next to, Robin was strapped tightly in shackles next to Joker. Joker chewed on several kernels and smirked, "Kid, some of the shows I planned will blow you're mind…" he then removed a gun from his jacket saying, "Before I do that literally!" he then began to cackle, Robin realized this maniac was up to his evil old ways again. The television flickered and there was Cyborg in the room of what seemed like a basket ball court. Cyborg turned to the bouncing of a basket ball by Killer Croc. Croc passed the ball to Cyborg saying, "You ready to play punk?"

Cyborg grinned, "This is my game!" he began to dribble down court until he was sideswiped by Croc. Croc stole the ball and made a basket, "Kid, there's more than one way to play this game!"

Cyborg stood up and whipped his chin, "Okay, a little street can't hurt." Cyborg got the ball again and began to dribble. Croc leaped out trying to block but Cyborg rammed his head into Croc's chin. Croc fell nearly automatically, and Cyborg made a basket. Croc stood up and received the ball. Cybrog smirked, "On second thought it might hurt you!"

The Joker frowned, "I should have let Bane get the metal man after all!"

Robin smiled, "You can see my friends aren't going down without a fight!"

The Joker grinned, "I hoped they wouldn't! That's why my good pal Scarecrow got his hands on a special little idea! I am going to enjoy this cause now is time for a tragedy!"

Robin blinked, "You like tragedy?"

The Joker rolled his eyes, "Please, it's hilarious!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "I think you missed the point of TRAGEDY Joker."

Beast Boy was slowly making his way in the room, he finally got a glimpse of a woman and ran at her turning to a wolf. As he was about to strike a large vine struck down onto his back making him whelp. The giant venus fly trap flung Beast Boy into a wall causing the shiftling to return into his normal form. The woman now walked over to the whimpering plant and pet it, she wore a tight green body suit, revealing her shoulders. Her feet and hands had green gloves and her red hair was the color of autumn leaves. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as Raven, and her eyes were light green. Her lips were shinned gloss green, she pet the plant monster saying, "Aw, did that mammal hurt you?"

Beast Boy steamed from his ears, "Excuse me! You ask that plant if it's okay when it just tossed me a mile. Are you that crazy?"

The woman sneered over to Beast Boy, "Filthy animals! I hate their kind, taking from the beauty and innocence of plants."

She sure enough flung a chop of meat to the plant and it devoured it. Beast Boy cringed, "Okay… innocent does not seem to personify tall and gruesome there!"

"Gruesome!" The woman scoffed, "Of course you can't see it, not only are you a man but the embodiment of the entire animal biased world! I am the only crusader of the vegetated world, Poison Ivy."

Beast Boy was getting annoyed, "Whatever," he then flickered with an idea, "Heh…" he stepped back into a shadow and changed, sure enough a "Baaaah!" sound came out of his form and he was a goat, the goat ran full force into the plant devouring it in a cloud of dust. Ivy cringed at the horrific scene as the goat then munched on the last petal. Beast Boy turned to normal with a vine slurping into his mouth, he swallowed and grinned, "That's a spicy Vegie-Ball!"

"YOU!" Ivy fumed in the corner, "You monster! You ate my beautiful pet!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, it would have done the same thing! He turned into a bull to stomp his foot, Ivy began to look around as she was in his view. Beast Boy was going to trample when there was a sudden door opening. Out of it came… "Raven!" Beast Boy had turned back and ran at her enthusiastically. As he was inches from her, a large fist punched him back. Beast Boy twirled onto his feet and sprawled out grabbing the ground with his one hand, gripping with both feet, and cocking his arm into a fist. Beast Boy saw the large man Bane crack his knuckles, Beast Boy glared at the large man saying, "You get away from her."

Scarecrow came in now smiling, "Kids, so impulsive." He then ushered Ivy over, "remember my dear, as I instructed before."

Ivy wiped her hair and grabbed a cloak and hood from Scarecrow. Raven looked at Ivy with a glazed over face, Beast Boy felt a twist in his stomach, she never looked so dead before. "What did you do to her?"

Scarecrow gave a sadistic twist in his grin, "You'll see…" he simply murmured under his breath.

Ivy then grabbed Raven's cheek gently saying, "Sweaty?" Raven glanced and instead of seeing Ivy, she saw her mother! Her mother, after all this time… Raven's mother spoke in this voice she knew, and shown as the cloaked figure she recognized, "You have to stop that monster Trigon, can you see him?"

Raven looked over to Beast Boy, and his form was not his but Trigon! Raven grit her teeth as her mother said, "If you destroy Trigon this time, you'll be free of all his influence, you'll be free to care, to smile, to laugh, you just have to kill him!"

Raven then had her eyes glow, and raised her arms also lifting several large metal beams and bars. Beast Boy was growling at Scarecrow, and Ivy, they were using the woman he loved! He leapt at them and with a grin Ivy simply blocked, and Raven leapt in the way screaming, "Leave my mother alone!"

Beast Boy leapt backwards dodging her attacks, several telekinetic throws then she began her punches and kicks. Beast Boy never felt so weird, he was fighting Raven! He was fighting her, and he couldn't get to those monsters controlling her until he went through her.

The Joker pulled out his popcorn and ate some, he smiled saying "You know what's next don't you?"

Robin looked at the Joker, tears coming from under his mask, "Not her…"

The Joker pulled a tear off of Robin's cheek and put it on a kernel, he popped it in his mouth and chewed with a greater grin, "Mmmm! I can't believe it's not butter!"

The Joker began to cackle and Robin screamed "Monster!"

"Flattery will get you no where my boy!" he pointed out his finger and did a tsk-tsk motion with his hand. Robin now watched as the screen changed, and there was Starfire banging on a giant door. She smacked on it but all she did was dent it. She was tired, if only they had gotten some rest.

She slowly turned to see the familiar shape of Fire Fly, "Welcome to cooking with Fire Fly! How would you like you're Tameranian? Broiled, or charred!" Fire Fly shot a long stream but Star had flown up and around. She dropped a kick to his jaw and used her momentum to then fly up to grab his collar and swing him into a wall. As she slowed, Fire Fly flew out swinging his fists to repeatedly miss her. Star dodged seeing he was easier this time, as if he purposely wanted her to win! She then felt the punch to her face and snapped out of that fantasy! She used a strong kick to Fire Fly, hitting his ribs, then she used her starbolts to flip him on his back. She now flew full force to way-lay into his face with her left and rights, she sure enough seemed to be winning. Starfire grinned as she readied a strong jab, but then something else hit her, something strong. It was a strong punch to her chin knocking her into a wall.

Star stood up seeing the tall man now coming at her, he was in an armored suit, a black armor in the chest and legs, the only variation were his blue gauntlet hands, and blue stomping boots. The clear dome around his head held in a frozen mist and the pale blue skinned head along with a set of red eyes. This man had goggles in his eye groves, hiding his eyes from the extreme cold inside the dome. This man was Freeze, also known as Victor Frieze, his constant need to be in a frozen state kept him at the whims of the condition, but his need to avenge his damnation also gave him the power to live on.

Starfire readied into a stance, to then fly at Freeze, he simply gripped her neck and squeezed. Without fear or any emotions to hold him back Freeze simpy held her there without showing any form of shock. Freeze flung Star again, now she skidded on the ground rolling as she halted. She was on her stomach when Fire Fly flew down on her landing with a strong kick to her back. Starfire gagged as now Freeze stood and narrowed his eyes, Star screamed "Robin!"

Robin screamed "Starfire!" and she looked up instantly. "She… heard me!"

The Joker grinned, "Yeah, I set dual radios! She can hear you to add to the lovey-dovey ending!"

Robin gave the Joker a dark growl, he wanted this to stop! Starfire looked up and saw Freeze kick her up from the ground and then to slam her head back down into the pavement. Firefly pointed out his gun asking, "End it?"

Joker smiled, "Not yet, I want to hear her beg for mercy!"

Starfire was shaking to her elbows, her hair over her face she spoke shakily. "I… I…" Robin felt weak, she was going to ask that monster for mercy! "I… will not… give up for… Robin!" she snapped her neck back and fired her eye beams into Fire Fly. Star then flew at Freeze but he gripped her hands and clamped on tightly. She screamed but swung her legs into his chest catapulting off and then flying into his mechanized form to slam him deep inside the wall. She smiled as she was breathing heavily in mid float. Freeze shifted, and she figured he was going to attack again. He stopped, she felt relaxed until the flames hit her back. Starfire turned and shot several bolts but Fire Fly dodged, and as she was distracted Freeze gripped a gun from his side and shot her legs causing them to freeze over. She fell to the ground and Freeze froze her hands with his gun. Freeze narrowed his eyes saying in a speaker from his tank collar, "You're admirable for resisting, but you're fate is inevitable."

Starfire looked up, tears streaking her face, "I will not give up." She shook, trying to break the ice but Freeza had thickened it as it cracked, Starfire glared at him with pain in her face, "I can not give up for Robin, I love him!" Freeze had narrowed his view, Joker cackled, Firefly cracked his neck, and Robin had dropped his head to only have it snap up when he heard that. "I will not let this end here, I would fight army of Karazantoma from Tersnorpalay or a fleet of Zerpan marauders in order to see Robin's face again! Though… I have not seen his face as he fears to show it. However, I still will fight to make Robin happ-."

Fire Fly kicked her face saying, "Shut up! I hate this crap!"

The Joker screamed "Hold on! I want to hear this, it's deliciously grand in hilarity!" the Joker was rolling on the ground spilling his pop corn all on the floor. Starfire raised her bruised face to the two attackers, "You can beat me, and break my body, but I will not give up my fight to make Robin happy and to see his face with joy even after I am destroyed!"

Firefly snickered inside his helmet, "Really, let's try that out shall we?"

He raised his fire gun, charging a blast as Robin stood in terror, "Starfire, get away run!"

Starfire smiled at Robin's voice, she wished she could see him, "Robin, please do not die here and be happy."

There was a sudden flash, and the cameras went out. The Joker stood up saying, "She is like a kid hunh?" he then narrowed his eyes, "Hey, where's the picture! Where's my fiery ending!!!" he started to press buttons and knobs but the picture was gone, Joker flung a chair and sneered, "Alright, guess it's time to cut my losses." He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Robin, Robin felt like this was it, he was going to die by a bullet… he'd never get to tell her how he truly felt…

Firefly was shaking, as he fell from the screen. The electrocution seemed intense enough to fry the speakers as well. Starfire looked at the now arm outstretched Mr. Freeze, he had struck the Fire Fly with one swipe, now he planted a punch to her legs to free them, then he freed her arms. He walked over to a wall and with a scream he smashed it outward. Starfire stood slowly, and watched him turn to her, now holding out a pendant in his open hand. She narrowed her eyes as he said, "My… Nora…" Freeze seemed to change, his face still cold, but his eyes sympathetic, "She and I were to wed before her life was taken by a disease, and a freak accident did this to me. The way she and I spoke of our love was much like your talk…" he then turned to her with a grin, "However, not as bubbly as you made it."

Starfire smiled, "Perhaps, but that is how I am and would not change it for a moment, childish or not."

"You're love is not childish, just simple. That is the beauty of love, it can be so difficult and yet so simple." Freeze gripped the pendant and then opened a small compartment in his neck, "I was here to get revenge on Robin, I feel he deserves it as I can never hold my wife in my arms again… yet perhaps I may take Batman in Robin's place for love."

Starfire whipped her hand behind her head, "Um, that is acceptable?" she wasn't sure how to respond to that. She simply followed the Mr. Freeze as he ushered her through the building.

Cyborg was fighting this Croc guy a while, it was fun but taking all of his stamina. Cyborg had the ball, and sure Croc was getting tired but if he didn't end this game he'd loose… if there was a score! Cyborg looked at the ball, looked at Croc, and looked at his arm, 'What am I doing?' Cyborg asked himself mentally, 'am I trying to justify my self with a game of street ball with this guy? Trying to justify the games with him?' Cyborg grinned as he said, "No more…" he gripped the ball in his right arm and looked at Croc who was at the other end of the court. "Alright Croc, this is going to be all neck!"

Croc narrowed his eyes, "Don't you mean "net?"

Cyborg turned his arm into it's gun form, the ball in his hand. He fired the ball straight into Croc's face causing Croc's fangs to wrap around it and lodge in to the mouth. Croc rolled his eyes and fell unconscious with miniature stars around his eyes. Cyborg blew his hand off saying, "Naw, that was neck."

Cyborg looked to a door and was going to run through it when a shadow appeared, he was going to attack but it pounced him, it was Starfire! Starfire hugged him and screamed "Fellow friend Cyborg, you are alive and well!"

Cyborg tried to pry her off saying, "Not for long!"

Starfire blushed as she let go, Freeze came in and narrowed his eyes as Cyborg scrutinized him, Cyborg raised his arm screaming "Whoa! That's the Freeze guy I heard about!"

Starfire jumped between the two screaming, "Hold it! We are all friends here!"

Freeze turned away saying, "I am not a friend!"

Starfire seemed upset, but she quickly perked up saying, "Neutral acquaintances!"

Freeze seemed to think a moment his arms crossed, then he turned saying, "That will do."

Cyborg smiled saying, "Well, the more the merrier, I'm running low on power now because of that guy… and my pride."

Starfire nodded, "I to am exhausted but Robin and the others are in danger still!"

Freeze narrowed his eyes saying, "There is more danger for two of you're friends as I remember."

Beast Boy slowly tried to stand, his legs nearly about to buckle under his own weight. Raven had been levitating and she raised another object. Beast Boy looked up saying, "Raven… please!"

Raven flung it down and Beast Boy turned into his sasquatch like form, similar to the gorilla but it had a more human form. He grabbed the object to rip it in half, then he turned normal drapping his arms on her shoulders saying, "Raven… I love you."

Raven stopped, her glowing eyes faded, and they were now the glazed over shaky eyes of the possessed Raven. Beast Boy smiled for a moment until Ivy screamed "Daughter! Kill Trigon and be free!"

Raven shook her head and flung Beast Boy on his back. He was sprawled out and now breathing, his chest felt so heavy from all the jumping and dodging. Raven seemed to be fighting the urge to strike, Beast Boy grinded his teeth together before he screamed "Snap out of it!" Raven jumped, Beast Boy was flipping over on all fours trying to get up some how with his remaining strength. "Yeah, I know you had a bad life, childhood, the works! Yet, you still push me and you're friends away again and again! Trigon doesn't do that, you do! You choose to ignore the feelings than rather go head to head with them!" Beast Boy was now on his shaky legs, he reached his hand out to grab Raven's shoulder again, and he said, "You know, I'm scared to, scared about some dumd things actually. I'm afraid the one girl I like won't like me, cause I'm not a handsome looker like Aqualad, or a mysterious hunk like Robin." Beast Boy grinned, "Heck, I'm not even buffed out liked Cyborg. I'm a stringy, green skinned, doofy looking, and sometimes annoying jerk… but," Beast Boy had grabbed her face in his hands, he was shaking but when he contacted his eyes to hers he smiled and stood straight up getting a second wind it seemed, "I know I got one thing they don't have and you love me for it…" he then took his right hand, and poked her nose going. "Meep!" he chuckled…

Raven was standing there confused, and then, her lips curved and her eyes cleared. Raven laughed, it was a small warm laugh. Beast Boy smiled as he fell in her arms, she grabbed him screaming, "Beast Boy! I'm sorry!"

Beast Boy smiled, "Ah, you know you do these things for attention."

"Only because I can't seem to get yours." She joked.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, "Ow…"

She was about to giggle as Scarecrow raised a giant Scythe over his head screaming "You ruined my dreams you green freak!"

Raven turned, and in a cold stare stopped Scarecrow. Scarecrow felt afraid for once, and he smiled, it was great. He Scythe floated off into a wall, and Raven stood up her eyes keeping contact to his. She fired a strange black bolt into Scarecrow and sure enough he shook a moment and then fell over drooling from his lips. Beast Boy looked shocked, "You didn't…"

Raven shook her head no, "I made him see his nightmare. A world, without fear."

She then grabbed Beast Boy and helped him up, Beast Boy twitched his ears and changed forms into a tiger leaping at Ivy who was trying to escape behind a mirror. Beast Boy roared and Ivy fell unconscious, Beast Boy turned normal saying, "Well, fear has it's places right?"

Raven smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's chin and grinned, "You're smiling Raven."

"Someone once said I was beautiful when I smiled." Raven mocked,

Beast Boy just said in play, "Hm, must be a genius that said that."

"No… more an imbecile mixed with a donkey."

Beast Boy frowned, "Oh… ha, ha."

Then came in the remaining crew, Cyborg, Starfire, and Freeze. After the explanation of Freeze Raven and Beast Boy allowed him to come in. They talked about their night, and Raven nodded saying, "Robin needs us, give me you're hands."

Beast Boy grinned as he said, "Well, about time you asked for my hand." Raven simply ignored it as she had a vein on her fore head.

The other Titans did so, Freeze kept his distance saying, "I'm not one for kiddie games."

Raven slowed her thoughts and said, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" and the team was covered by a light. Sure enough their injuries had been healed, Raven nodded saying, "Um… one problem." She fell over as Beast Boy caught her. She continued saying, "Now I'm kinda drained."

Freeze snapped saying, "We must hurry, the Joker will not wait for us to come to him."

Bane was one the idea it's better to run then get a beat down. Bane came to the main hall and smiled, several villains hid here with guns. This was the last move, the last real chance to stop these kids. The Riddler, in his green suit with question marks stood at the ready, The Penguin brandishing his suit and umbrella gun stood at the ready, and even Two-Face with his normal and scarred faces looked out with his coin flipping in the air. Bane smiled as he said, "This is where it ends!"

Freeze and the titans had entered the hallway to the main hall when Freeze turned saying, "They have a trap. You need to get into the next room."

Starfire nodded, "We must all move quiclkly then."

Freeze narrowed his eyes, "No, you must go, I have an idea." He picked up a fish bowl that had been slightly shattered.

Sure enough Freeze came running out into the main hall firing his freeze beams into the rafters. The villains let go large barrages of bullets to stop him but it did not affect him. Several villains had been frozen, others only enough to stop attacking. Bane in a fit of rage grabbed and flung a large gear into Freeze causing his head to shatter. Bane grinned as he ran over to the now incapacitated Freeze and narrowed his eyes, there was the shattered remains of a gold fish bottle. Bane turned to see the Titans now entering the next room. Bane roared as he ran at the large door and turned his knob. The veins in his arms and neck began to grow, and his muscular mass doubled and then trppled. Bane was about to slam into the door when his feet buckled and he fell face down into the ground. Bane turned screaming as a spider head was freezing his legs, Freeze had detached from his mechanical body and being nothing more than a head he used his second body to attack Bane. Bane turned his knob to cause his strength to raise again, then he shattered the ice and sprung atop of the now swinging legs. He smacked Freeze off into the distance screaming, "I am Bane! I am unstoppable!"

Suddenly a beam hit Bane's hand freezing his knob, the V.E.N.O.M that gave him the strength kept pumping and Bane screamed as he got a major overdose. He fell unconscious as he tore the tube from his head allowing for a release of his sanity. Freeze's body walked over to the spider version and scooped him up letting him reconnect his pieces. Freeze gave a cynical smile as he said, "This is easier than I expected."

"You could say that again!" Freeze turned to the kick to his head, there was Firefly now laying out a long chain of karate type moves. Freeze fell over on his back barely able to raise his gun before it was kicked to the side and then Firefly shot a giant stream of flame into Freeze. Freeze screamed in horror and Firefly only stopped when Freeze had stopped moving, "I really wasn't going to kill you, but you had to throw me into a television."

Firefly turned and began to weld the door shut, no returning thorough here. He then turned and pulled off a brick, pushing a secret button a passage opened, "Now Joker, it's you're turn."

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had entered the room in disbelief, Robin was lying there in a pool of… blood. Starfire flew over and grabbed Robin saying, "Robin! No! It shall not end like this!"

Robin was shot, in the stomach. He turned to Starfire, embracing her he whispered, "I was so scared Strafire." Starfire suddenly became jagged, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Starfire then surprised everyone as she shot Robin into the distance. Everyone looked like she was crazy, but she replied, "Robin… would never be scared."

The Robin imposter was laughing in a sort of gurgle, and his shape had changed, shifting like slime his form resembled Starfire, and the new Starfire laughed in her voice saying, "Well, let me show you why you should be scared!"

The new Star flew at the real Star full force, each sharing blows with their fists. Cyborg looked shocked, "Okay, what is going on?"

A set of hands grabbed Cyborg's hands saying, "You wouldn't understand." Cyborg was now being thrown by his double. Each Titan had a double now attacking them. Raven was dodging as her double seemed to now toss metal chairs at her, Beast Boy tried to overtake his double as they made transformations to. Sure enough it seemed stupid, they could not be fighting their clones, though Beast Boy kept mentioning his theory of parallel zombie mechs from another universe. Raven got sick of his silly explanations and in a fit of rage shot a negative bolt out at her clone. The clone screamed and removed the chakra bands on it's wrists, when that happened the objects it had been moving fell. Raven narrowed her eyes seeing the bands had been magnetic, so that meant… "Starfire! It's a fake! It can't be a clone but something else."

Star looked and smiled, "Good news, yet I am not sure how that will be helpful."

Cyborg grinned as he grabbed his clone to fling it into Beast Boy's clone, the two seemed to melt into one. Star grinned as she grabbed her by the ankle and flung it aswell, and Raven quickly smashed her clone into the large blob with a giant metal chair. The blob began to swirl and change to a solitary dirt brown, and now took the giant bulked out appearance of a large man. It's body had giant arms, and stubby legs, the very broad chest of composited soil, and then the head seemed to be a lump with teeth and two blank white eyes. This clay man, was Clayface. Clayface smiled saying, "Kids, you really got on my nerves with all this! I was figuring I only had to kill ya quick, then you have to go an ruin everything!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "What kind of heroes don't ruin everything for the bad guy?"

Clayface chuckled "I like ya kid, I'll skin you really slow!" his right hand then turned into a giant blade, and he swung it down on Beast Boy. The titans scrambled and as they began an attack Clayface simply shot a spike of metal, or some kind of battering ram at them. He was able to shot off his body as projectiles and now he was using more and more to try and crush the teens.

The door came crashing in and Freeze fired his beam into Clayface. Clayface swiveled out of the way and screamed as he undid his attacks and flooded out of the door into Freeze. Freeze was now being crushed under the immense beast and after a moment, Clayface grinned as he stood over freezes crushed body. "There, end of that traitor!" Clayface turned to have a large barrage of starbolts strike him, and then Cyborg's sonic blast. Raven flung rods into the blob monster as Beast Boy turned into a squid and covered it in ink. Everyone then watched the mangled blob with it's scorched sides, pole punctured form, and ink covered face blinding it's view. They looked at Freeze and felt so sorry he was killed like this. As they looked, Clayface was removing the poles slowly by pushing them out, then he moved his face to the back of his head and made his body meld over to the other end. He was about to grab the Titans in between two giant hammers for hands when a strange orb flew out and shot Clayface in the chest, it exploded and his body was suddenly covered in ice. Everyone looked in awe at the frozen monster and then saw Freezes cracked head now dislodging from the body. The spider legs folded out and Freeze spoke, "Go…"

Starfire raised a hand to Freeze saying, "Can we not help you?"

Freeze swatted her hand away kind of shocking her, "GO! I am meant to be… alone."

Freeze was now barely making his way out of the room as Starfire smiled saying, "Thank you Mr. Freeze, you are a good friend…" she then blushed saying, "I mean Neutral Acquaintance."

Then Freeze stopped saying, "Call me Victor, and a friend." He then kept his march, the Titans shared their sayings of thanks when they turned and began their final march.

The Joker was standing, his shirt torn, his body numb, and he smiled on and on to the now beaten Robin. Robin then stirred, the Joker had blown the buckles and allowed Robin to fight fist to fist. Then the time came when Robin was so beaten he could hardly move. Then he felt Starfire… Starfire was dead. Robin quickly stood up saying, "Joker you took my life from me, I killed a girl because of you and you killed the girl of my dreams!"

The Joker, who's lip was bleeding grinned, "One right, one wrong!" he then flung a birdarang at Robin saying, "That night I used some explosives to mask my death again, the chain reaction was just for fun. I kept you're toy for you know, a souvenir."

Robin gripped the Birdarang and grinned, he grabbed a piece of glass and tilted his mask, "What are you doing?" asked the Joker, Robin replied, "Seeing if I have my eyes… or you're eyes." Robin leapt up and began a new strike, he used several strong swipes and kicks, the Joker was stunned by the speed. As Robin finished to knock the Joker back Robin gripped his fist tightly and was about to crush the Joker's skull in when he narrowed his eyes saying, "I just found out I'm not a monster…" he then dropped the Joker, "I'm not ruining that for you!"

The Joker smiled, "Good boy Roby-Cakes!" The Joker suddenly grabbed an iron pipe to knock Robin off, then stood over him with a glare in his eyes, "Luckily I'm not worried about being a monster!" he then cackled when a beam melted the pipe. The two looked over and Robin looked in astranged awe as he saw Starfire floating with her green eyes and hands, "Joker," she said, "You have done harm to my friends and family, this is you're punishment."

The Joker then felt something hit him, Beast Boy had turned to his gorilla form and punched him hard in the jaw. Raven had levitated the couch and swung it into the Joker's sides. Cyborg fired his sonic beam to smack the Joker over to Starfire. Starfire grabbed the Joker by the ankles and twirled him until she flung him into and elevator. Robin grinned as he grabbed his Birdarang, and flung it saying, "This time I won't miss!"

The Joker watched it about to hit his nose as a hand slapped it out of the way. Firefly flew down and shot a long stream into the room. The titans ducked but the target was a pipe that exploded to cover the room in flames. The flames kept spreading and Robin narrowed his eyes at Firefly screaming "I'll make you pay for this Joker!"

The Joker grinned saying, "Firefly, you just earned you're pay double!"

On the roof, the Joker ran to his helicopter to see it was a flame, he was stunned, Harley and the dogs were out cold. "No! Did those brats get all the way up here?"

The Joker's cell phone went off, and the grabbed it asking who it was, it was Firefly, he told him how he was attacked, how somebody took his clothes, The Joker turned even more pale as he looked at Firefly.

"Come now Joker, did you think you were going to get away with this?"

The Joker screamed "Who do you think you are!"

"You don't know who I am yet?"

The Joker snarled, gripping his last metal card from his good sleeve, he flung it and the left eye panel suddenly broke off revealing the left side of the face. The Joker grinned, "No… NO!"

The assailant was still difficult to see, but the light from the flames gave the one eye it's scrutinizing look, Firefly said something as an explosion fired, making it nearly impossible to hear, but the Joker heard it. The Joker started to laugh more madly and loudly than before, and then Firefly disappeared leaving his suit behind. The Titans had gotten to the roof after rounding up the villains. Clayface was the hardest as if he melted he'd probably get back into attack mode. Starfire was sad they couldn't find Freeze, he most likely had melted in that fire. The police came as Robin called, they came with one strange icecream truck that was on the route to the airport. His excuse was that he was on the radio when some dude's voice said he had to come here. The guy drove off having to lock his back door to the truck. They are the only icecream service in town that has the "Arctic Ice Cones" so he had to get a refill of the arctic ices they keep in stock. From the back of the truck a set of red eyes peered at the titans, he watched as Robin laid his hand on Starfire's shoulder, and she smiled up at him. Freeze… or Victor, simply smiled as he then looked at the charm in his spider hand. He knew it was time to take and rest, immortal or not he would take and rest in the arctic, and possibly he could even dream.

Robin was watching as the Joker was rolled out into a medi-vac, the Joker grinned at Robin saying, "Hey, don't worry kid I'm done with you, I have to say you're life's going to get MUCH worse than it would from me!"

The Joker then cackled again and was put into the wagon. The Joker stopped laughing and only smiled remembering the roof. "You will so wish I was back here in no time."

The titans had returned home, tired and beat like never before they each wanted to simply go to their beds and rest. Robin had not done that though he grabbed Star and ushered her to the roof and said, "Star, I really was worried." Star narrowed her eyes, "Not scared but worried, worried I lost you forever."

Star smiled, she sort of sat herself onto the side of the ledge and admitted, "I too was worried we would not find each other in the same world tonight. I feared losing you greatly Robin."

Robin sat down next to her and smiled, "Star, let's not let something like this happen again. I want you to know I love you Star."

Star looked happy, then sad, "You can not be sure, can you?"

Robin grabbed his mask and took it off, she looked into his eyes and smiled, "They are beautiful Robin."

Robin put the mask on and said, "I know, and their not a killer's eyes. I had a chance to kill him but I felt, he didn't deserve he right to say he made me into a killer. I also felt if you were watching, you'd be kind of upset if I killed even him."

Starfire giggled, "I actually would have been Robin, though not for who he was but what he was." She nodded, "Yes, life is precious even if it is the lifew of a makeup wearing maniac."

"Actually, his skin is bleached white."

Starfire paused, then began to squeal in joy, "How can one bleach their skin like this, is this how Michael Jackson became so light?"

Robin became shifty eyed, "Really, I don't think you are on subject here." He grabbed her hand saying, "I want us to make a relationship Star, starting." He leaned into her, cupping her chin in his hand and ushering it into his slowly. Star blushed, she felt like in all her dreams that was the moment, their eyes were locked and she felt he was going to make sparks fly through the sky. Robin, in all honesty, was more worried of making it be special. Who was he to try and kiss her, she was the sweetest girl he ever knew. Then he calmed his thoughts as he remembered that she loved him to, this was mutual. He was going to kiss her when Cyborg popped up saying, "Yo guys! Looky who's dropped in!" he then blushed saying, "Whoah, look out Casanova!"

Starfire turned with flames in her eyes, Robin the same thing. Cyborg shrunk into a peanut size and said in a squeaky voice, "Um… sorry." He then poofed to normal and shut the door. Robin and Star looked at each other realizing the moment was ruined, and the writer felt so upset he ruined that moment for comical relief… sigh.

The Titans were in the main living room, on the sofa were three shadows. Starfire blinked at the three not sure how to respond, the smallest shadow had come running to Robin and it seemed to be a miniature version of him. Robin's exact look alike, if ever there was one. This was Tim Drake, the Robin that took over in Robin's replacement, an orphan adopted by Bruce Wayne. The woman now came over to smile and chat with Robin, this was Barbara, aka Batgirl. Batgirl then turned to the final shadow. Robin felt so stunned, and yet happy. Batman slowly made his way out to the main room, his long black cape around his shoulders, connected to the mask that fit his face and then had a dual set of points at the top. Batman gave a small cocky grin, and Robin returned it. The two then hugged each other and laughed at how long they had seen one another.

Beast Boy was zoned out like another Mad Mod deal, he was drooling until Raven nudged him. Beast Boy shook his head saying, "Thanks."

Raven turned to the side saying, "Whatever, just didn't want you to embarrass us."

Beast Boy's ears drooped, he figured she was regressing to that whole dark mood again. Then he felt something in his hand, his ears perked up as Raven squeezed her hand into his. Beast Boy growled and she gripped his lips, "Try to kiss me, you get disemboweled."

Beast Boy squeaked from his lips, "Okay, take it slow."

The heroes talked for some time, about the fights, about Freeze, about Joker, everything was so amazingly wild Batman couldn't help but listen. As the group became more party like though, Batman made his way upstairs. He looked out until he heard someone come after him, it was Robin. Robin smiled saying, "I'm glad you came Bruce."

Batman smiled, "Of course I did, you may not be my partner but you still mean a lot to me Dick."

Robin blushed, "Call me Robin please."

"Then call me Batman." Batman gave a little grin and Robin rolled his eyes, "Fine, if I must. So what brings you here? Not just to congratulate us on the Joker."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "I found Firefly," Robin seemed delighted, "He was in his underwear and was on the streets, he wasn't anywhere near the Joker's hideout."

Robin was shocked, he saw him! "Then who was it?"

Batman narrowed his eyes to the horizon, "I don't know Robin, but who ever it is, they didn't want Joker here."

There was a lone cloaked figure walking through the burnt debris. He slowly walked over to some metal and kicked it out of the way. The figure laughed, and remembered when he was on the rooftop with the Joker. The Joker broke the Firefly mask and the flames caused the orange mask, with the one eye slot to show through. The owner was Slade, he was alive and well. He narrowed his eye to the Joker saying, "You came into my town, and tried to take from my fridge. Consider this a mere warning that if you ever try to take the titans, especially Robin, I will make you suffer like no one before."

Slade kicked some more debris, and turned to leave. He had an empire to rebuild, well, when he wanted to at least. Most still thought him dead, and that's how he liked it.

Batman, Batgirl, and young Robin made their ways outside taking the Batmobile home. Cyborg sighed, he was so beat he figured it was time to sleep with his baby… he meant the T-Car.

Beast Boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and was headed to his room as Raven asked, "Could you come to my room?"

Beast Boy slowly turned his head, "Um…" he had a blank look, and sort of shocked. Raven narrowed her eyes saying, "I'm not going to offer this often Beast Boy."

Beast Boy then leapt through the door and seemed to beam at the privilege of this. Raven sat at the end of her bed saying, "Well? What are you doing?"

Beast Boy was looking into a glass orb and turned to see her sitting on her bed, she patted it. Beast Boy turned red drooping his ears, "Ra-a-ve-."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Sit down already."

Beast Boy dropped down, "Oh," he was twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was worried that you wanted… something…"

Raven was looking away, and then she turned with a devilish grin. She leapt onto Beast Boy and straddled him as part to a joke, Beast Boy had frozen in total shock mode. Raven frowned saying, "Okay, now you suck."

She got off and Beast Boy slowly got the feeling back in his body. "Um… just a lot to take in tonight."

Raven sighed, she was hoping they could at least act like a couple. Beast Boy got a sly grin, "Hey Raven." She turned and he smacked his knuckles in the air. "Knock, Knock!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Who's there?"

Beast Boy answered, "Love."

"Love who?"

She turned to him and his face was inches away from hers, she tensed up as he said, "You, duh." He then put his lips on hers. She blushed, and he did the same. They were basically touching their lips together, then things got more heated. Beast Boy pulled her closer by the waist and she grabbed his face to get it more to her. She was so embarrassed she swore some lights in the hall blew, Beast Boy was so stunned her finally acted on his feelings he swore he was going to turn into a wolf and howl any second. The thing was, they knew this but didn't stop. After a few moments they parted slowly, and opened their eyes, Beast Boy smiled saying, "Well? How was it?"

Raven shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

Beast Boy flopped on the bed saying, "Aw man!!!"

Raven smirked as she flopped onto his chest, "Beast Boy, I was picking."

Beast Boy grinned, "Well, I know I never thought about kissing a girl like that before, not even you."

Raven rolled away from Beast Boy saying, "So you've thought of other girls?"

Beast Boy smacked his forehead, "I didn't mean it that way."

Raven rolled over smiling, "You are so gullible!"

Beast Boy grinned as he tucked his arm under her saying, "You know, I really want us to have something, a real relationship."

Raven nodded, "Me to."

Beast Boy pulled down her hood, her eyes were so bright and her face was happy. Beast Boy brushed her hair back and said, "You are really beautiful when you're not hiding behind that hood."

Raven raised a brow asking, "I'm not when I am hiding."

Beast Boy gave her a look and she grinned, "Oh, he's catching on." She levitated her hood off and onto her rack. "Who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"

Beast Boy and Raven just laid there, Raven fell asleep on Beast Boy's chest and he smiled. Things were not like he dreamed, they were a lot better.

Starfire was in her bed petting Silkie, Silkie the worm pudgily moved on the bed as she pet it's back. Starfire sighed as she remembered she lost the perfect moment, Robin would probably never take that moment again. Starfire then jumped as she felt the arms wrap around her waist. Star turned and saw Robin smiling at her. She blushed as Robin grinned saying, "I owe you a kiss."

Star turned around and was face to face with Robin, Robin pulled her in with his one hand, as he cupped her soft cheek in his ungloved hand. Robin then leaned in and Starfire closed her eyes in anticipation. There it was, the two kissed a nice slow kiss. That lasted a second before they then began to move into each other. Starfire was grabbing Robin's arms and pulling him into the kiss, Robin did the same. They moaned as they then pitched their heads back and forth looking at eachother and feeling light headed. Robin was not one for this emotion, and Star was not the kind of girl to well kiss a guy. Then she blushed saying, "Robin!" she then slapped his face, "I am not that kind of girl!"

Robin grabbed his face asking, "What did I do?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes to then see her Silkie was crawling up her skirt, she blushed as she peeled him off and put him on the ground. She then sat at the end of the bed saying, "I am sorry, I was not sure what you wanted."

Robin hopped to the end next to her smiling, "Starfire, I guess it's kind of my fault with the vibes I give off." He cupped her hand in his, "I really just want to love you."

Starfire grinned, "And I you."

Robin saw her lay her head on his shoulder, Robin smiled saying, "How about I just hold you, and wait for you to get some sleep."

Starfire smiled, "I would like that Robin." She then kissed his cheek saying, "I am so joyful that you are not unhappy anymore."

Robin held her close saying, "I'm just glad we're not treating these emotions like jokes."

Starfire smiled saying, "Yes, that was quite a terrible problem."

The morning, everyone woke to breakfast. Raven was sitting with Beast Boy talking on several topics from horror movies to food. Starfire talked with Robin on his home of Gotham as she explained some things of her home world of Tamaran. Cyborg was watching with a big grin, he never thought he'd see all of the team so happy. Then there was the alarm, the titans looked around and Robin grinned. "Titans… GO!"

The End

Note: Thank you for enjoying, it was fun. Hope you all liked the story and liked the twists!

Pakkrat: Well, home sweet… CRAP!

Titans: We need to talk!

Pakkrat: It's all the puppets fault!

Puppet King: Coward!

Raven: Well, we were simply sent here to say nice job.

Robin: Yeah, sure it was sappy but still good.

Cyborg: I wanted a bigger role actually.

Starfire: I was happy with the ending!

Beast Boy: Needs more funny!

Pakkrat: … oh, no suing me?

Puppet King: Still, I thought a road trip was overdue.

Pakkrat: That goes out of you're pay!

Puppet King: Doh!

Pakkrat: Alright, thanks for all the time you must have took to read, so here's how it ends and have fun.


End file.
